Revolten
by WIT
Summary: Zweitfassung der Geschichte zwischen William Tavington und Sophie du Barry in den Wirren der Französischen Revolution.
1. Prolog

**Ein kurzer Prolog zur Einführung**

**An die Erst- und wartenden Langzeitleser, kurz an alle Unterstützer:**

Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich schon sehr lange an dieser Fanfic schreibe, sie immer mal in Ruhe lasse, bis ich wieder in der richtigen Stimmung bin, um weiterzumachen...jedenfalls bin ich jetzt nach 2 Jahren an einem Punkt angekommen, wo ich nicht mehr weiterschreiben kann, ohne die bisherige Geschichte noch einmal zu überarbeiten.

Es gibt einige Ungereimtheiten in der Geschichte, einige Dinge, die historisch nicht wirklich tragbar sind. Ich selbst bin ein großer Fan historischer Romane und je detaillierter und wirklichkeitsnaher diese sind, umso mehr kann ich mich hineinfühlen.

Das Konzept meiner Geschichte (teilweise bereits veröffentlicht, teilweise in meinem Kopf) hat mich ungefähr ein halbes Jahr beschäftigt. Zu lange um die Geschichte jetzt mehr schlecht als recht zu einem Ende zu bringen. Aber auch zu lange um sie einfach so zu lassen wie sie ist. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, sie noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Sie detaillierter und realistischer zu gestalten, ein bisschen auszuarbeiten...und aufzupassen, dass ich nicht zu schnell alles abgearbeitet habe.

Ich werde die Figur von Sophie noch überarbeiten. Ihr ein bisschen mehr Hintergrund geben. Die bisherige Geschichte wird wie gesagt noch ein wenig ausgeweitet, ich will den Sprachstil noch mal überprüfen und vor allem auch die Orthographie.

Ich hoffe, ihr geduldet euch noch ein bisschen und seht mir meinen Perfektionismus nach.

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

Wit :-)

Ach ja, Anmerkungen zu Phrasen (z.B. deren Übersetzung) stehen ganz unten. Im Text werden diese Wendungen mit einem + gekennzeichnet.

* * *

**Dramatis personae **

_Captain (einst Colonel) William Tavington_

den meisten Lesern bestimmt bekannt als böser, britischer Offizier aus der Filmvorlage „Der Patriot". Ich bin in meiner Fanfic davon ausgegangen, dass er nicht von Benjamin Martin getötet wurde, aber dass sein Ruf unter der Niederlage der Briten und seiner brutalen, eigenmächtigen Strategie in Amerika erheblichen Schaden genommen hat. Allerdings habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen ihn zur Zeit meiner Geschichte um einiges jünger zu machen. Ansonsten wäre er ja schon ungefähr 50 wenn meine Geschichte beginnt. Stellt ihn euch also ungealtert vor ;-). Zur Zeit ist er Reeve (Vogt) in Edinburgh, eine Arbeit, die ihn weit zurückstellt, wollte er doch dem besitzendem Adel angehören und nicht nur Verwalter sein.

_Prince William Henry, Duke of Gloucester, Duke of Edinburgh (exisitierte wirklich)_

Lieblingsbruder des Königs, Georg _III, __zur Zeit_ der Geschichte etwa 50 Jahre alt, also 10 Jahre älter als Tavington (der ja nicht gealtert ist :-)). Er ist sehr ernsthaft in seinem Wesen und streng mit anderen, aber auch mit sich selbst. Er ist sich der Tatsache, dass Tavington von seiner Anstellung an seinem Hof abhängig ist vollkommen bewusst.

_Maria Walpole Clements, Duchess of Gloucester, Duchess of Edinburgh (existierte wirklich)_

Ihre Heirat mit dem Duke of Gloucester wurde heimlich vollzogen und war ein Skandal für das britische Königshaus. Sie ist 8 Jahre älter als ihr Mann. Bei ihrer Hochzeit war sie bereits einmal verwitwet und sie ist aus einer nichtköniglichen Familie. Dem Klatsch und Anfeindungen zum Trotz führt das Paar eine glückliche, wenn auch isolierte Ehe. Sie haben eine Tochter, die zur Zeit der Geschichte knappe 20 ist und einen Sohn von 15 Jahren.

_Marie-Jeanne du Barry (existierte wirklich)_

Sie war die Mätresse Louis XV bis dieser sie an seinem Sterbebett in ein Kloster verbannte. Sophie ist weder Tochter des Königs, noch des Grafen du Barry, der bereits einige Jahre vor ihrer Geburt starb. Wahrscheinlicher Vater ist dessen Bruder, der der Mutter sowohl das Amt als Mätresse des Königs, wie seiner Tochter den Schutz Marie Antoinettes verschaffte. Marie-Jeanne du Barry verbindet eine enge Freundschaft mit dem Duke of Gloucester, die in den 50ern entstand und durch einen regen Briefwechsel aufrechterhalten wird. Als 1789 der Sturm auf die Bastille erfolgt bittet sie Herzog William um Schutz und Aufnahme für ihre Tochter.

_Sophie Antoinette Marie du Barry_

Hier endet die Historie und beginnt die Fiktion. Als Tochter Marie-Jeanne Barrys wurde sie als Kleinkind und nach der Verbannung ihrer Mutter in ein Kloster von ihrer Patin Marie Antoinette am Hofe aufgenommen und wuchs dort unter dem Schutz der Königin auf.

_Thomas Georg Cumming, Earl of Montrose_

Auch er ist frei erfunden. Er stammt vom legendären Clan der Cummings ab, die nach einem Aufstand gegen die britische Vorherrschaft ihre Ländereien verloren hatten. Den Titel Earl of Montrose hat er von seinem Großvater geerbt, der ihn 1708 vom englischen König erhielt.

**Und jetzt Schluss mit dem Vorgeplänkel. Kommen wir zur Sache...**


	2. Honos reddatur dignis

**Honos reddatur dignis**

**März 1791, Clewer**

_Das wurde Zeit, _dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus, sondern beeilte sich vielmehr dem feisten Kammerdiener zu folgen, der ihm gerade mit atemloser Stimme und rotem Gesicht mitgeteilt hatte, dass seine Gnaden ihn zu sprechen wünsche. Seit zwei Wochen war er nun schon in Gloucester Lodge, ohne ein einziges Mal vom Herzog beachtet worden zu sein. Mittlerweile war seine Geduld zu Ende. Er hatte alle Beherrschung aufbringen müssen um die Etikette zu bewahren und zu warten bis der Duke ihn zu sich befahl. Er hatte sich immer wieder gefragt, warum er hierher kommen sollte, vor allem so schnell. Er hatte in Edinburgh alles stehen und liegen lassen, war unverzüglich aufgebrochen, nur um dann 14 lange Tage mit Warten zuzubringen.

Der Diener geleitete ihn in einen Vorraum und schnaufte dann: „Seine Gnaden werden Euch in etwa 20 Minuten...".

„In 20 Minuten?", zischte Tavington, „warum kann er mich nicht jetzt empfangen?"

„Nun ja." Der Mann machte eine vage Kopfbewegung zu einer Tür, „Seine Exzellenz frühstückt gerade und er möchte nicht..."

Der Captain ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern durchquerte den Raum, klopfte kurz und hart an die Tür und öffnete noch bevor eine Stimme von drin ihn aufgefordert hatte.

Herzog William musterte ihn missbillig als er sich verneigte und versetzte dann: „Ich hatte Euch _nach_ dem Frühstück erwartet."

„Bitte Euer Gnaden", kam eine nasale Stimme von der Tür. Der Kammerdiener watschelte ins Zimmer und verneigte sich tief, „ich habe es dem Captain mitgeteilt, aber er war nicht gewillt länger zu warten."

„Wie ich sehe, könnt Ihr Eure Ungeduld noch immer nicht zügeln, Captain."

„Ein Missverständnis, Exzellenz", erwiderte Tavington, „mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich Euch stören könnte."

Der Kammerdiener schüttelte empört den Kopf.

„Das tut Ihr, seid gewiss", sagte Gloucester scharf, „und da Ihr das nun wisst, werdet Ihr draußen warten, bis ich Euch rufen lasse."

„Hattet Ihr Gelegenheit mein Gesuch zu lesen, Exzellenz?"

„Die hatte ich. Ich werde es mit Euch _nach_ dem Frühstück erörtern." Wütend funkelte der Herzog ihn an.

Tavington musste sich zwingen, den Blick zu senken und seinen Ärger hinunter zu schlucken. Er nickte kurz und verließ dann das Zimmer, flankiert von dem Dickwanst, der sich draußen, wie Cherub vor die Tür stellte, um zu verhindern, dass er erneut unangemeldet hineinplatzte.

Seufzend ließ sich Tavington auf einen Stuhl sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Zorn des Herzogs war kein gutes Zeichen gewesen. Wie immer hatte er ihn frostig behandelt, etwas, was der Captain nicht verstehen konnte. Wie lange hatte er auf dieses Gespräch hingearbeitet, wie lange gewartet. Es hatte schon Jahre gedauert, bis er überhaupt diesen Posten bekam. Jahre in denen er es erdulden musste vor den Trümmern seines Lebens zu stehen und den Spott derer zu erdulden, die das zu verschulden hatten. Aber er war wieder aufgestanden. Sicher, ein wenig Glück hatte dazu gehört, aber den Großteil hatte er seiner eigenen Arbeit zu verdanken. Er hatte es geschafft wieder so etwas wie ein Ansehen zu haben, zumindest in den Mauern Edinburghs, das er mit eiserner Hand verwaltete. Dafür hatte er mehr als ein bloßes zufriedenes Kopfnicken erwartet, aber nie mehr erhalten. Vor einigen Monaten hatte er es schließlich gewagt, dem Herzog einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Er wusste, dass er hier in diesem Land und vor allem in Edinburgh nie das erreichen konnte, was er anstrebte. Sein Ziel ging über das übliche Maß an Ansehen und eine gute Stellung hinaus. Er wollte nicht abhängig sein. Er verabscheute es. Nein, was er wollte, das war Macht. Wer Macht hatte brauchte kein Ansehen, er konnte es sich leisten seine eigenen Ideale zu vertreten ohne befürchten zu müssen, dadurch einen Nachteil zu erhalten. Am Anfang hatte er geglaubt, dass Ruhm ihn zu seinem Ziel bringen könnte, dass er Ansehen erlangen müsse um Einfluss zu gewinnen. Mittlerweile wusste er, was ihn wirklich mächtig machen würde, Besitz. Er hatte keinen. Den kläglichen Rest des Erbes, das ihm sein versoffener Vater hinterlassen hatte, hatte er aufwenden müssen um sich nach seiner Niederlage im Krieg gegen die amerikanischen Kolonien (er weigerte sich noch immer sie als eine Nation anzuerkennen) das Recht zu erkaufen weiterhin Soldat sein zu dürfen und nicht im Gefängnis zu enden. Da hatte er erkannt, dass einzig Besitz zu Macht und Einfluss führte. Und er wusste, wo er diesen kriegen konnte. Das British Empire hatte zwar Nordamerika verloren, aber es gab noch einige andere Kolonien in Asien, wo es viel fruchtbares Land und eine große Nachfrage nach Männern gab, die es besiedeln und als Kolonialherren darüber herrschen sollten. Dort zählten nicht die verweichlichten Ideale des feisten britischen Adels. Dort war die Macht noch nicht seit Generationen in der Hand der immer gleichen. Dort konnte er mit seiner rigorosen Vorgehensweise Land gewinnen, Besitz und damit Ruhm, Ansehen, Macht. Asien war jetzt für ihn das Ziel, wie es einst Amerika gewesen war, aber jetzt würde er zusehen nicht zu scheitern.

Die Tür öffnete sich unversehens, sodass der fette Racheengel, der sich leicht dagegen gelehnt hatte beinah gestürzt wäre. Er stolperte und versuchte gleichzeitig sich vor der Herzogin zu verneigen, die aus dem Zimmer trat, begleitet von ihrem Sohn. Sie blickte sich suchend um, bis sie Tavington entdeckte. Dieser war aus seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und trat zu ihr.

„Mylady", versetzte er und deutete einen Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken an.

„Mein Gemahl wird sie jetzt empfangen, Captain", sagte sie mit ruhiger, ernster Stimme.

Als er sich mit einem Nicken anschickte zu gehen, hielt sie ihn jedoch zurück.

„Ich rate Euch, Euer Temperament zu zügeln. Der Herzog ist geduldig, aber ihr strapaziert seine Nerven bereits eine lange Zeit." Forschend blickte sie ihn an, bis er ihr mit einer leichten Verneigung des Kopfes andeutete, dass er verstanden habe. Sie nickte zum Abschied und ließ sich dann am Arm ihres Sohnes nach draußen geleiten. Tavington blickte ihr nach und hoffte, dass das eben kein schlechtes Ohmen gewesen war.

Er klopfte an die wieder verschlossene Tür, wartete aber diesmal bis er aufgefordert wurde einzutreten und der Dickwanst ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Zum Glück entließ der Herzog diesen sofort mit einem Kopfnicken, sodass sie allein waren.

Gloucester thronte noch immer am üppig gedeckten Tisch, schien aber bessere Laune zu haben als während des Frühstücks. Zufrieden gebot er dem Captain näher zu kommen.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr Euch gedulden konntet", versetzte er spöttisch.

Tavington verkniff sich eine Antwort. Er durfte es jetzt nicht verderben.

„Es gibt einen wichtigen Grund, warum ich euch habe rufen lassen."

_Es muss nicht so wichtig sein, wenn du mich so lange warten lassen kannst_, dachte er missmutig.

„Ich nehme an Euch ist die derzeitige Lage in Frankreich bekannt", fuhr der Duke unvermittelt fort.

„Frankreich, Mylord? Ich verstehe nicht...", antwortete der Captain verdattert.

Der Herzog legte ein Billet auf dem Tisch. Das gebrochene Siegel war ihm unbekannt, doch zweifelsohne französisch. Er sah mit wachsendem Unmut zu, wie Gloucester den Brief ruhig entfaltete und noch einmal eingehend studierte, bevor er sich herabließ weiterzureden.

„Das erreichte mich vor einigen Wochen. Es ist von einer langjährigen Freundin verfasst, die Euch auch nicht ganz unbekannt sein dürfte, der Comtesse du Barry."

Er erinnerte sich. Die Comtesse du Barry war eine kluge, aber überaus anstrengende, prunksüchtige Frau, die vor einiger Zeit in Edinburgh geweilt hatte. Die grauen Mauern der Stadt hatten ihr jedoch überhaupt nicht zugesagt, weshalb sie Gloucester nach kurzer Zeit mit nach Clewer und an den britischen Hof geholt hatte, der ihrem zu Hause wohl näher kam. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was das mit ihm zu tun haben sollte.

„Sie hat schwer zu leiden unter den Revolten des Pöbels, wie überhaupt der gesamte Adel, vor allem der am Hof. Die Situation ist mittlerweile so zugespitzt, dass sie sich um Leib und Leben sorgt, aber nicht nur ihr eigens, sondern vor allem um das ihrer zwanzigjährigen Tochter. Sie erbittet mich deshalb dem Mädchen Schutz und Aufenthalt zu gewähren bis sich der Sturm gelegt hat."

„Wieso solltet Ihr einer französischen _dame du lit royale+_ Unterschlupf vor ihrem eigenen Leuten gewähren?", fragte der Captain unmutig.  
"Es ist meine Sache, wem ich Asyl gewähre", zischte Gloucester, „Euch hat einzig und allein Folgendes zu interessieren: Die Comtesse steht bei mir in höchsten Ansehen und genießt meine volle Unterstützung in dieser Sache. Dasselbe gilt für ihre Tochter, Sophie du Barry, deren Überfahrt bereits veranlasst wurde. Sie wird in wenigen Wochen in Edinburgh antreffen, wo Ihr persönlich für ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich seid."

„Sophie _du Barry_? Soviel ich weiß ist der Comte du Barry gestorben bevor…"

„Untersteht Euch sie oder die Comtesse in irgendeiner Weise zu beleidigen, Captain", entgegnete Gloucester mit gefährlicher Stimme und funkelte ihn zornig an, „Ihr werdet ihren Aufenthalt vorbereiten und dann alles tun, was sie wünscht und gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass sie bestens geschützt ist

Ich dulde keinerlei Widerspruch", fuhr er fort, als Tavington etwas entgegnen wollte.

Der Captain schluckte die Erwiderung hinunter und verneigte sich.

Zufrieden ließ sich Gloucester zurücksinken: „Gut. Ihr könnt gehen."

„Mylord, ich habe angenommen, dass Ihr mit mir über mein Gesuch..."

„Ach ja, nun, ich denke nicht, dass eine Versetzung bei Eurem derzeitigen Verhalten angebracht wäre."

„Bei allem Respekt...", brauste Tavington auf.

„Nein Captain. Ihr habt keinen Respekt. Ihr strotzt vor Selbstüberschätzung und Sturheit. Ich denke nicht, dass diese Eigenschaften Euch als Repräsentant des British Empire auszeichnen würden."

„Ich habe in den amerikanischen Kolonien den Befehl über..."

„Wir haben die amerikanischen Kolonien verloren, woran Ihr mit Euer _Eigeninitiative _ebenso einen Teil der Verantwortung tragt.

„Exzellenz, ich denke nicht..."

„Ihr werdet augenblicklich aufhören mir ins Wort zu fallen oder zu widersprechen, sonst versetzte ich Euch dahin, wo Ihr ohne meinen guten Willen schon längst wäret. Der Auftrag den Schutz Sophie du Barrys zu gewährleisten ist mit sehr viel Vertrauen verbunden und ich hatte angenommen, dass Ihr es als Herausforderung ansehen würdet, stattdessen beleidigt Ihr die Comtesse, ihre Tochter und damit auch mich aufs Gröbste."

Der Herzog war nun aufgestanden und blickte zornig auf seinen Offizier.

„Solltet Ihr das Ganze zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausführen, bin ich bereit noch einmal über Euer Gesuch zu sprechen.

Sollte mir jedoch zu Ohren kommen", er trat jetzt dicht an Tavington heran und sprach mit leiser, aber bedrohlicher Stimme, „dass Ihr von meinem Befehl auch nur im Geringsten abweicht, Euch ungebührlich verhaltet oder dem Ganzen nicht Eure vollste Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, dann gnade Euch Gott."

Der Captain musste alle Kraft aufwenden um nicht den größten Fehler zu begehen und aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Er starrte zu Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ist das klar?", zischte Gloucester barsch.

„Ja...Mylord", antwortete Tavington mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

* * *

_(Ich habe mit viel Mühe übersetzt, aber die Sprachen, die vorkommen spreche ich normalerweise entweder gar nicht, oder kaum. Ich hoffe, es stimmt trotzdem im Großen und Ganzen. Reviews dazu sind willkommen.)_

**dame du lit royal**  
Dame des Königlichen Bettes war der offizielle Titel für die Mätressen des Französischen Königs.


	3. Sic volo, sic iubeo

**Sic volo, sic iubeo**

**April 1791, Edinburgh**

Sie versuchte seit geraumer Zeit verzweifelt einen Baum zu finden, der sie vor den herabstürzenden Wassermassen schütze. Ohne Erfolg. Die Äste, die über die schlammige Straße reichten waren dürr und kahl und ließen den Regen ungehindert passieren. Sie hasste dieses Land schon jetzt. Alles war grau und unfreundlich, die Landschaft, das Wetter, die Menschen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie hier wohl bleiben müsste, als armer Flüchtling, mittellos und isoliert von ihren Freunden, die in Frankreich in größter Gefahr waren. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihre Mutter sie nach England verschiffte. Sie hätte die Gefangenschaft in Paris vorgezogen, aber man hatte sie erst informiert, als sie bereits am Kai stand bereit ihre geliebte Heimat zu verlassen. England hatte sich keinerlei Mühe gegeben, sie freundlich zu empfangen. Das Wetter hatte sich verschlimmert, je weiter sie fuhren. Die Leute ebenfalls, so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Ein Schauer überlief sie und sie zog den dünnen Überwurf aus feinem Damast enger um die Schultern. Ihr kunstvoller Zopf hatte sich gelöst und hing ihr nun in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie lief auf und ab, versuchte so ein bisschen Wärme in die tauben Glieder zu bekommen. Ihre feinen Schuhe waren durchweicht und blieben bei jedem Schritt mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch im Moder stecken. Nicht weit entfernt von ihr stand Louise, ihre chambrière (Kammerdienerin). Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin. Normalerweise duldete Sophie das nicht, aber ihr war selbst zum Fluchen zu Mute. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Kutscher, der verzweifelt um den Wagen herumrannte, bemüht ihn aus dem Schlammloch zu ziehen, in dem er bis zur Deichsel versunken war. Der zweite Begleiter, ein junger rotblonder, blasser Kerl mit einer Uniform, war vor über einer Stunde auf einem der Kutschpferde losgeritten, angeblich um Hilfe zu holen. _Wahrscheinlich sitzt er in einer Kneipe, trocknet die Kleider und wärmt sich, dachte sie missmutig._

„Wie longä dauerd es dänn noch?", erkundigte sich Louise mit quengeliger Stimme.

Der Kutscher hatte sie zweifellos gehört, ignorierte sie aber und lief weiter untätig um seine Kutsche herum.

Louise fuhr fort zu fluchen. Lauter als vorher und mit zornigen Blick auf den Mann.

Auch Sophie war wütend, dass er sie hier wie störende Gepäckstücke einfach abgestellt hatte.

Unversehens hörten sie den Galopp herannahender Reiter, die kurz darauf um die Kurve geprescht kamen. Es war der junge Soldat, sowie ein zweiter älterer Mann mit einem dunklen, dicken Mantel, Dreispitz, hohen Stiefeln und Ledergamaschen. Ein drittes Pferd führten sie mit sich. Nachdem sie abgestiegen waren, liefen sie sogleich zu dem Kutscher, ohne sie und Louise zu beachten. Die Wut stieg erneut in ihr auf.

„Cela suffit!" (Das reicht!), zischte sie und lief mit großen Schritten auf die drei zu. Unglücklicherweise blieb sie mit dem Fuß im Schlamm stecken und km bei dem Versuch ihn herauszuziehen ins Straucheln. Ein leiser Aufschrei, dann fiel sie mit einem leisen Platschen der Länge nach in den Matsch. Die Männer schwiegen abrupt. Nichts rührte sich. Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch und warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Sie hatten Mühe ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Man warnte mich vor diesem Land. Das Wetter sei hundsmiserabel und die Menschen ungehobelte Tölpel. Nach allem was ich erleben musste halte ich das für eine Untertreibung", schrie sie.

Der junge Soldat und der Kutscher senkten schuldbewusst die Köpfe. Der Dritte jedoch musterte sie spöttisch, dann gab er dem Blondschopf einen leisen Befehl, der daraufhin zu ihr eilte, um seine versäumte Pflicht nachzuholen und sie durch den Schlamm zu leiten. Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und watete, von oben bis unten verdreckt und nass, aber mit erhobenen Haupt zu Louise, die sie mit entsetzter Mine empfing und vergeblich versuche sie mit einem nassen Tüchlein zu säubern.

„Entschuldigt bitte diesen unglücklichen Zwischenfall, Madame", versetzte jetzt der Junge mit leiser Stimme, „in etwa einer Stunde wird eine Kutsche da sein, die Euch..."

„Eine Stunde?", schrie sie, „das ist unmöglich." Verzweifelt sah sie sich um.

„Louise", befahl sie schließlich barsch, „nous allons. Aux chevaux.+"

„Madame, bitte, das...das geht nicht."

Sie ignorierte ihn, lief geradewegs zu den am Wegrand stehenden Pferden und packte das Größere am Zügel. Es schnaubte und tänzelte nervös.

„Der Hengst, er kennt Euch nicht..." Der Soldat sah sie flehend an.

„Lasst sofort die Zügel los", erklang es kalt hinter ihr. Es war der dritte Mann, wohl der befehlende Offizier.

„Ihre Behandlung ist unverschämt, impertinent. Ich werde nicht länger warten."

Sie nickte Louise zu, die sich mit etwas unsicherer Mine auf das eine Pferd schwang. Sie wollte es ihr gerade gleich tun, wurde aber von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann gehindert, der sie am Arm festhielt.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein?", rief sie erbost.

„Dieses Pferd ist trainiert. Es wird Euch nicht aufsitzen lassen. Außerdem würdet Ihr wohl kaum den Ritt schaffen. Es sind weitere 14 Meilen. Das Beste wird sein, Ihr wartet bis die Kutsche..."

„Ich entscheide, was ich tue", rief sie, ignorierte trotzig die Unruhe des Tieres und stieg auf. Triumphierend blickte sie auf den Mann hinunter, der sie wütend anblickte. Das Tier tänzelte, die Ohren angelegt und leise schnaubend. Sie hatte Mühe es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Unter den Anstrengung wich der Triumph. Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte sie dem Hengst Herr zu werden. Louise beobachtete sie besorgt von ihrem ruhigen Apfelschimmel. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Bewegung und da saß der Mann hinter ihr im Sattel.

„Was soll das?", zischte sie.

„Corporal. Sie reiten hinter der Dame", versetzte er, sie ignorierend und wies auf Louise. Der junge Soldat stieg mit unsicherem Gesicht auf.

„Wir können allein reiten."

„Das werde ich aber nicht zulassen. Entweder Ihr nehmt vorlieb damit oder Ihr wartet bis die Kutsche da ist."

Sie schwieg und blickte zornig nach vorn.

Sie spürte, dass er sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln betrachtete, bevor er dem Jungen ein Zeichen gab und sie die Pferde zu einem leichten Galopp antrieben.

Zunächst schwieg sie verbissen. Erst als sie etwa 2o Minuten geritten waren ergriff sie das Wort.

Sie wendete sich leicht um, um das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen und sagte dann giftig zu ihrer chambrière: „Ces barbares n'ont acun d'affût!" (Diese Barbaren haben keinerlei Anstand)

Der junge Soldat wurde rot und starrte beschämt nach unten. Der dunkelhaarige Kerl jedoch zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Il ne comprend rien, cet balourd." (Er versteht nichts, dieser Dummkopf)

Sie sah ihn scharf an, aber er schien wirklich nichts zu verstehen. Sie grinste leicht. Das war zweifellos ein Vorteil.

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit erreichten sie Edinburgh. Bereits von Weitem sah sie das wuchtige Edinburgh Castle auf dem Felsen. Sie ritten nördlich daran vorbei. Am Fuß des Castle Hills war ein Park angelegt. Etwas weiter entfernt lag ein Hügel. Sie erreichten ihn jedoch nicht sondern bogen schließlich rechts ein und überquerten eine Brücke unter welcher jedoch kein Wasser sondern ein weiterer Weg verlief. Dann wendeten sie sich erneut nach Osten und Sophie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter um die St. Giles Kathedrale zu sehen. Vor ihnen tauchte jetzt der Holyroad Palace auf. _Mein neues Zuhause_, dachte sie bitter. Das Gebäude war im Vergleich zu anderen dieser Art klein. Es wirkte wuchtig durch die viereckige Formation, an jeder Ecke flankiert mit einem Turm. Keine Verzierung, grau und ohne jeden Stil ragte es empor. Das einzig Tröstliche war der weitläufige Park um das Schloss. An einer Ecke stieß es zusammen mit den Resten der ehemaligen Abtei. Sie passierten einen schmucklosen Torweg und kamen in einen von allen Seiten geschlossenen Innenhof. Ein Pferdeknecht kam nun aus dem Stallgebäude, half ihnen aus dem Sattel und führte dann die Pferde weg. Ihr Wegbegleiter wartete ungeduldig und führte sie dann zum Nordwestturm, der aus der Nähe doch schon recht schäbig wirkte.

„Euer Gepäck wird erst in wenigen Tagen eintreffen, Madam. Allerdings gibt es eine Auswahl an angemessener und vor allem trockener Kleidung."

Er lächelte leicht, wohl im Bemühen charmant zu sein.

_Das wird dir jetzt auch nichts mehr nutzen._

„Mein einziges Anliegen ist es den Duke of Gloucester zu sprechen und Ihre Unverschämtheit zu melden."

„Ich werde ihm melden, dass wir angekommen sind", versetzte er ohne auf die Drohung zu achten, „allerdings ist es angebracht, dass Ihr Euch herrichtet. Das wird die Begrüßung weniger grotesk gestalten."

„Was fällt euch ein", fauchte sie und versuchte ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Er fing ihre Hand allerdings lässig ab und lächelte kühl.

„Ich denke, der Herzog wird sich in etwa 30 Minuten mit Euch befassen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen.

Louise fasste sie am Arm,

„On y va, Madame. Il vous faut vous changer"(Gehen wir Madame. Ihr müsst Euch umziehen) , sagte sie besänftigend. Unwillig nickte Sophie und folgte ihr.

Während sie sich von Louise waschen und ankleiden ließ, dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie dem Herzog die Unverfrorenheit dieses Kerls erklären sollte. Sie würde sich zusammennehmen und es ihm mit ruhigen, vernünftigen Worten vortragen. Das würde sicherlich eine Wirkung erzielen. Sie lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, was mit dem Mann passieren würde, wenn der Herzog ihr Gehör schenkte.

Louise kämmte ihr das Haar und flocht es dann kunstvoll. Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen und legte sich eine umfassende Erklärung zurecht. Das Gesicht des Mannes erschien vor ihrem Augen. Sein überhebliches, kaltes Lächeln, das sie so wütend machte. Sie würde es ihm zeigen!

Es klopfte. Sie kontrollierte ihr Aussehen im Spiegel, nickte dann Louise zu, die den jungen Blondschopf hereinführte. Er verneigte sich und vermeldete mit leiser Stimme und zum Boden gerichteten Blick, dass der Herzog sich darauf freue, sie endlich zu sehen.

Sie nickte geringschätzig und folgte ihm dann durch die Korridore.

Als sie den Raum betraten trat ihr Gloucester mit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen.

„Madame, je suis enchanté" (Madame, ich bin hocherfreut), begrüßte er sie herzlich.

„Je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre aide, Monsieur" (Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar für Eure Hilfe, Monsieur) ,entgegnete sie etwas betreten, aber freudig überrascht.

Er bot ihr einen Platz an und goss ihr einen warmen, gewürzten Wein ein.

„Das Wetter ist schrecklich. Ich hörte, dass Eure Reise sehr unangenehm war, das bedauere ich zutiefst."

„Nun ja", sie lächelte, „jetzt bin ich ja da."

„Captain Tavington berichtete mir, dass sich die Kutsche festgefahren hat und Ihr über eine Stunde im Regen ausharren musstet."

„Ja, das ist richtig", antwortete sie zögerlich, „es gab einige Unannehmlichkeiten."

Er blickte sie forschend an: „Bitte Madame, fühlt Euch frei mir zu sagen, was Euch missfällt."

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, Mylord."

„Das seid Ihr nicht."

„Es...ich hatte eine höflichere Behandlung erwartet."

Erkenntnis erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Tavington."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

In diesem Moment klopfte es und auf die Aufforderung Gloucester betrat der Captain das Zimmer.

„Quand on parle du loup…"(Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...) , murmelte der Herzog bitter.

Tavington würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern sagte sogleich: „Es ist uns gelungen, die Kutsche aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen, Mylord. Sie wird in etwa 3 Stunden eintreffen."

Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass er noch immer die selben Sachen trug und um einiges nasser und schmutziger aussah.

„Es ist im höchsten Maße unerfreulich, dass Ihr nicht in der Lage seid meine Befehle auszuführen", versetzte Gloucester leise.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint, Exzellenz."

„Ich bin sicher, Ihr wisst wovon ich spreche. Ihr werdet Euch augenblicklich entschuldigen für Eure Grobheit. Des Weiteren werdet Ihr beim heutigen Abendessen aufwarten und danach die Kutsche ohne weitere Hilfe säubern und wieder in Stand setzten."

Tavington schwieg und sah sie eisig an.

„Nun, ich höre, Captain."

„Ich entschuldige mich, falls mein Verhalten unangemessen war", murmelte er.

„Das war es", versetzte Gloucester grimmig, „sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich die nötigen Schritte in die Wege leiten und jetzt geht."

Der Captain verneigte sich steif und verließ den Raum.

„Er sieht es nie ein", sagte der Herzog mit einem Kopfschütteln, „nun ja, zumindest hat er diese Nacht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

Sie lächelte ein wenig gezwungen.

„Vielleicht wäre es Euch lieber gewesen, ich hätte Ihn für einige Zeit arrestiert?"

„Mylord, es ist an Euch, die Bestrafung für Eure Männer zu bestimmen."

„In diesem Fall seid Ihr die Geschädigte, aber ich denke, dass meine Bestrafung mehr bei ihm bewirken wird. Ihr habt sicher gemerkt, dass er sehr eitel ist. Die Aufgabe eine Kutsche zu reinigen wie ein Stallbursche wird ihn mehr demütigen als eine Arrestierung."

* * *

_Ich frage mich, warum die Geschichte unbedingt Franzosen enthalten musste :-)_


	4. Belli denuntiatio

**Belli denuntiatio**

**Juni 1791, Edinburgh**

Auch wenn es erst ausgesehen hatte, als würde es in diesem Land nur eine einzige kalte, graue Jahreszeit geben, war der Sommer nun allmählich eingekehrt. Gloucester kümmerte sich wirklich umfassend um ihr Wohlergehen, sodass sie zumindest ab und an die Sorge um ihre Lieben in Frankreich vergessen und die gemeinsame Zeit, Ausflüge, Dinérs und kleine Empfänge genießen konnte. Trotzdem, die Isolation schmerzte sie. Der Herzog hielt, mit besten Absichten, konkrete Informationen zurück und sie hatte keinerlei Kontakt, wusste nicht wo ihre Mutter, ihre Freunde und die königliche Familie sich aufhielten.

Gerade saß sie entspannt und vor sich hin träumend in einer Kutsche, die sie nach einem Ausflug zurück in die Stadt brachte. Neben Louise wurde sie von _Catherine Byron Duchess of Gordon of Gight_+, deren dreijährigen Sohn und einer Amme begleitet. Catherine war nicht gerade eine unterhaltsame Gesprächspartnerin. Ihr Mann war vor einigen Monaten verstorben. Sie hatten keine besonders fruchtbare Ehre gehabt, in jeder Hinsicht. Doch die Frau weidete sich an ihrem eigenen Schmerz, saß die meiste Zeit mit geröteten Augen und in voluminöse schwarze Kleider gehüllt außerhalb der Gesellschaften. Ihre Leidensmine war ein Dauerzustand. Ihr Sohn George, der durch einen Klumpfuß bereits bestraft war, suchtet die meiste Zeit Zuflucht bei seiner nourice _Mary Grey+_. Das Mädchen war puritanisch in Aussehen und Gemüt, aber herzensgut und schaffte es meistens ihn vor den Klagen seiner Mutter zu bewahren. Der Grund für die Beziehung zu Catherine (außer dem, dass Sophie Mitleid verspürte) war, dass die Byrons bis 1789 in Frankreich gelebt hatten. Catherine war vor der Geburt ihres Kindes, zurück in ihre Heimat gekehrt, aber ihr Mann war bis zu seinem Tod in Frankreich geblieben. Sophie hoffte, dass Catherine Kontakte hatte zum französischen Adel, dass sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Allerdings musste sie sehr behutsam vorgehen, verständnisvoll und geduldig die depressiven Schübe der Frau über sich ergehen lassen, sobald sie auf Frankreich (und damit auf ihren Mann) zu sprechen kamen.

Mit dem einsamen Ausflug in die schottischen hatte Sophie gehofft die verschlossene Frau etwas umgänglicher zu machen, aber das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Die weite, blassgrüne Landschaft hatte sie dazu gebracht, sich noch mehr in ihrem Leiden zu verlieren. Sophie war jedenfalls erschöpft davon, freundlich und geduldig zu sein. Sie beobachtete mit verstohlener Bewunderung die liebevolle gelassene Mary, die sich durch die groteske Dramatik der Duchess nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und sich rührend um ihren verängstigten, schmerzgeplagten Sohn kümmerte, dessen Fuß in einer Art spanischen Stiefel steckte, der ihn heilen sollte. Sophie zweifelte, dass das gewaltsame Zusammenquetschen des kleines Fußes ihn in irgendeiner Weise richten würde, aber sie hielt wohlweislich den Mund. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie den Tag nicht für etwas anderes genutzt hatte.

Sie passierten das Canon Gate und fuhren vorbei an den kleinen Buden des Marktes.

„Halten Sie an", rief sie unvermittelt dem Kutscher zu.

„Wieso fahren wir nicht zurück?", ertönte die leise Stimme Catherines vorwurfsvoll.

„Es tut mir leid, Teuerste", versetzte Sophie mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme, „Ihr könnt sogleich den Weg fortsetzten, aber ich habe noch einige Einkäufe zu erledigen. Vielleicht wollen mich Mary und der kleine Lord mich begleiten?"

George lächelte zaghaft.

„Nein, er muss seine Streckungen erhalten sobald wir im Schloss sind."

Das Lächeln erlosch und der Kleine sackte mit einem leisen Wimmern zusammen. Mary strich im zärtlich über den Kopf und redete leise auf ihn ein. Sophie tat er unglaublich leid, aber ein Blick von Louise hielt sie zurück, zu widersprechen. Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Dann wünsche ich Euch einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag Mylady. Vielleicht können wir einmal wieder einen kleinen Ausflug unternehmen.

Die Herzogin nickte mit leidender Mine.

Schnell kletterten die beiden jungen Frauen aus dem Wagen, hoben die Hand zum Gruße und warteten bis die Pferde anzogen und sich die Kutsche wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Befreit schlenderte sie mit Louise durch die Gassen zwischen den Ständen. Bald waren sie in einer ausgelassenen Stimmung, lachten und amüsierten sich über die theatralische Art der Duchess.

Vor einem Stand mit buntem Tuch blieben sie stehen, betrachteten den schweren, reich verzierten Samt.

„Quelque chose d'approprié pour notre pleureuse » (Etwas Passendes für unser Klageweib). Louise hielt einen dicken, schweren samtenen Schleier hoch.

Sophie kicherte.

„Le tissu est de la meilleure qualité" (Das Tuch ist von bester Qualität), ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den Stoffballen. Eine alte Frau saß auf einem Schemel und musterte die Beiden mit kühlem Lächeln.

„Tu parle français?» (Du sprichst Französisch?), fragte Sophie überrascht und ein wenig verlegen.

„Insuffisant.(Dürftig)"

„Mais tu est écossaise…» (Aber du bist Schottin...)

« Ma famille est jacobiteé, Madame. Nous sommes très obliqué à la France pour abriter _le roi d'outre mer_. +» (Meine Familie ist jakobitisch. Wir sind Frankreich sehr verbunden dafür, dass es dem König über dem Meer Unterschlupf gewährte)

Neugierig sah Sophie auf die Frau.

„Est-ce que tu est en contact avec mes compatriotes?» (Hast du Kontakt zu meinen Landsleuten?)

«Oui, alors au moins…mon fils…il a des amis…» (Ja, also zumindest...mein Sohn...er hat Freunde...), versetzte die Alte zögerlich.

« Est-que je peux lui parler» (Kann ich ihn sprechen?), fragte Sophie aufgeregt.

« Je vous demande pardon mais c'est impossible. Il est emprisonné.» (Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber das ist unmöglich. Er ist inhaftiert.)

« Emprisonné? » Sie sah bestürzt auf die Frau, die sich nun verschwörerisch zu ihr vorbeugte.

„Madame, il me faut compter sur vous totalement. Si quelqu'un d'autre apprend…» (Madame, ich muss vollkommen auf Euch zählen können. Wenn irgendjemand anderes erfährt, dass...)

Sie brach abrupt ab und blickte mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Zorn über die Köpfe der Mädchen hinweg. Sophie drehte sich um. Drei Dragoner ritten gerade umweit von ihnen durch die Straße. Sie erkannte Tavington, dessen arroganter Blick über die Menge schweifte. Plötzlich blickte er in ihre Richtung. Schnell versuchte sie ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen, aber er hatte sie bemerkt. Er sagte etwas zu dem Soldaten neben ihm. Sie stiegen ab und kamen auf den Stand zu. Das Gesicht der Alten verfinsterte sich und sie starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, dann schickte sie sich an zu verschwinden.

„Nous devons en parler » (Wir müssen reden), flüsterte Sophie hastig.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Je te prie...demain...à Saint Gilles… » (Ich bitte dich...morgen...in St. Giles), bat sie.

Der Captain und sein Begleiter waren heran.

„Ich halte es nicht für angebracht, dass Ihr ohne Begleitung unterwegs seid, Madam", sagte er kühl und mit einem Seitenblick auf die alte Frau.

„Ich entscheide selbst, ob ich eine Begleitung nötig habe", erwiderte sie giftig.

„Ward Ihr nicht mit Lady Byron unterwegs?" Es klang wie ein Verhör.

„Ja, aber sie zog es vor, sofort zurück zum Schloss zu fahren."

„Das hättet Ihr auch tun sollen, Madam, anstatt hier..."

„Ich bin Euch keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, was ich tue", schrie sie.

Die Alte wollte den Streit nutzen und verschwinden, aber Tavington bemerkte es packte sie grob am Arm. Kaum hatte er sie berührt, stieß sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus, die freie Hand schnellt vor und krallte sich in seine Haare.

„A mhic an diabhoil »,kreischte sie, « Mo mhallacht ort óm chroí amach!" (Du Sohn des Teufels. Ich verfluche dich vom Grunde meines Herzens)

Der Captain war zunächst überrascht von der Kraft und dem plötzlichen Angriff des Weibes und lockerte seinen Griff. Sie entriss ihm ihre Hand und krallte sich in sein Gesicht.

„Milleadh agus meath ort." (Verderben und Fäulnis über dich)

Keuchend versuchte er sie abzuschütteln, aber sie umklammerte ihn und biss ihn in die Schulter. Jetzt erst reagierte der andere Soldat und auch die anderen Dragoner, die weiter weg standen, kamen angerannt und zerrten sie von Tavington hinunter.

"Drochchiardaí ort! Drochbhail ort!" (Möge dein Handeln böse Folgen haben. Ein böses Ende über dich!)

Sie schrie immer weiter, obwohl sie jetzt von mindestens 4 Männern festgehalten wurde.

Der Captain richtete sich auf. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Blutige Kratzspuren überzogen es. Die Schulter, in die sie gebissen hatte, blutete.

"A _Shasunnaich_+ na galladh. An diabhul fhein leis anns a bhàs sibh, direach di lfrinn!" (Hinterlistige Sassanachschweine! Möge der Teufel selbst in eurer Todesstunde über euch kommen und euch zur Hälle befördern!)

Er holte jäh aus und rammte ihr seine Faust in den Magen. Stöhnend brach sie zusammen.

„Bringt die Hexe weg", zischte er.

Die Soldaten packten sie und zogen sie grob nach oben.

Tränen liefen ihr nun über die eingefallenen Wangen.

„Mo mac... Nìall..." (Mein Sohn...Níall), stammelte sie.

„Tun wir ihr den Gefallen und bringen sie zu ihrem Sohn", sagte einer der Männer. Die anderen lachten.

„Wie können Sie so grausam sein", rief Sophie, „diese arme Frau ist verwirrt, verrückt vor Sorge, weil ihr Sohn eingekerkert wurde.

„Davon versteht Ihr nichts", erwiderte Tavington mit gefährlich, leiser Stimme.

„Sie hat den Captain angegriffen, Madame", mischte sich einer seiner Begleiter ein, „und sie hat uns aufs Übelste beschimpft."

„Ihr könnt sie nicht ernsthaft als Gefahr ansehen?", sie blickte ihn spöttisch an, „so alt und verwirrt wie sie ist."

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Ärger macht."

„Wenn Sie sie jedes Mal so behandeln!" Stolz blickte sie dem Mann ins Gesicht.

Rings um sie hatte sich eine große Menge eingefunden. Sophie hörte zustimmende Rufe.

„Genug", rief der Captain, „bringt das Weib weg."

Er packte Sophie am Arm: „Ihr kommt mit mir."

„Lassen Sie mich los", zischte sie, „oder soll ich Ihnen auch noch ein paar blutige Kratzer verpassen."

Jemand lachte. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf Tavington und sie gerichtet.

Der junge Soldat, der die halb bewusstlose Alte festhielt starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Im nächsten Moment sank er stöhnend in die Knie. Das Weib ließ ein triumphierendes Lachen erschallen und verschwand dann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in der Menge.

„Haltet sie auf!", schrie ein Soldat und stürzte ihr hinterher. Er prallte gegen einen riesigen Kerl, der ihm in den Weg getreten war.

„Was soll das?", schrie er, aber es war zu spät. Das Weib war verschwunden.

„Sergeant Wilson. Sie und Craig durchkämmen die Stadt. Sie kann nicht weit sein. Corporal. Sie machen Meldung, holen Verstärkung und helfen dann bei der Suche. Lieutenant, sie werden mich und die Damen begleiten."

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Mann", knurrte der Soldat den Riesen an, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Das gilt auch für Euch", flüsterte Tavington mit eisiger Stimmer, sodass nur sie es hören konnte. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Pog mo thon!" (Leck mich am Arsch), murmelte der Große.

* * *

_Bin ich froh, dass ich diesen Abschnitt geschafft habe, obwohl die gälischen Flüche waren ganz lustig :-) _

**Catherine Byron Duchess of Gordon of Gight**  
Diese Frau existierte wirklich, ebenso ihr Sohn und Mann, der 1791 in Frankreich verstarb (das genaue Datum konnte ich allerdings nicht in Erfahrung bringen)

**Mary Grey**  
war das real existierende Kindermädchen George Byrons. Sie war Calvinistin.

**Le roi d'outre mer  
**der König über dem Wasser ist die Bezeichnung für den Prätendenten Jakob II. aus dem Hause Stuart, der mehrere Jahre im französsischen Exil lebte und 1688/1689 im Zuge der Glorreichen Revolution gestürzt wurde. Die Jakobiten sind seine Anhänger und die seiner Nachkommen.

**A Shasunnaich na galladh.  
**Hinterlistige Sassenach-Schweine. Sassanach ist die abwertende gälische Bezeichung für die Engländer (Angelsachsen).


	5. Inter spem et metum

**Inter spem et metum**

**Juli 1791, Edinburgh**

„Je ne sais pas exactement pourqoui le comte est parti. Je suppose que à la courte il doit tirer des affaires maintes au clair.» (Ich weiß nicht genau, warum der Herzog abgereist ist. Ich vermute, dass er einige Angelegenheiten bei Hofe zu erledigen hat)

Louise hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen. Sophie eilte durch den Gang, ihre Methode um sich abzureagieren. Sie hatte noch immer keinerlei Informationen über die Ereignisse in Frankreich, aber die überstürzte Abreise Gloucesters, sowie die Blicke mit denen die Menschen sie musterten, ließen sie schlimmes befürchten. Der Herzog hatte ihr jedoch, wie immer, versichert, dass die Situation zwar angespannt, aber nicht gefährlich sei. Sophie hatte es satt gemieden zu werden.

Sie öffnete die Tür und wich erschrocken zurück, als Tavington unvermittelt vor ihr stand.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie perplex.

„Pardon Madam. Der Lord hat angeordnet, dass ich Euch während seiner Abwesenheit über alles informiere, was Euch anbelangt", versetzte er ernst.

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Anweisung das unberechtigte Eintreten in meine Räumlichkeiten einschloss, Captain", antwortete sie unfreundlich.

Er ignorierte die Bemerkung und händigte ihr stattdessen ein Billet mit dem Siegel des Herzogs aus. Es war aufgebrochen. Sie wollte schon protestieren, als sie sah, dass es an ihn adressiert war. Sie überflog den Text:

_...teilen Sie darum Madame du Barry unverzüglich mit, dass die königliche Familie in Varennes festgesetzt wurde nachdem sie versucht hatte, sich in die Luxemburgischen Lande abzusetzten. Der König und seine Angehörigen befindet sich jetzt in Haft in den Tuillerien. Die Situation ist überaus unheilvoll, doch sind zumindest alle körperlich unversehrt..._

Sie spürte ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln im Magen. Starr blickte sie auf das Papier in ihren Händen.

„Was ...", sie musste schlucken, „was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

„Wir glauben nicht, dass sie dabei war."

„Was heißt, Sie glauben?", rief sie verzweifelt, „ich muss wissen, ob sie wohlauf ist."

„Der Herzog ist bemüht ihren Aufenthaltsort aufzuklären..."

Unglücklich lief sie im Raum auf und ab.

„Ich werde selbst Erkundigungen einziehen", murmelte sie, „ich muss in Erfahrung bringen..."

„Mit Verlaub Madam. Ihr werdet nichts dergleichen tun."

Sie hielt abrupt inne und fuhr herum.

„Sie werden mich nicht daran hindern", zischte sie und sah ihn feindselig an.

„Madam. Ihr seid nach Edinburgh gekommen zu Eurem eigenen Schutz. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass Ihr Euch flüstern nicht in Gefahr begebt..."

„Ich verzichte auf Ihr Kuratel!"

„Seid versichert, dass alles in unserer Macht stehende getan wird um die Duchesse in Sicherheit zu bringen", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen.

„Sie glauben allen Ernstes, dass ich Ihnen diese Sache, die für mich von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, einfach überlasse? Nachdem Sie mir Ihr Taktgefühl und Rücksichtnahme so eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt haben?", schrie sie.

„Nun, Ihr habt keine andere Wahl", erwiderte er eisig und verließ den Raum ohne einen Gruß.

„Nous avons besoin de les jacobites" (Wir brauchen die Jakobiten), murmelte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

« Madame, la vielle a disparu sans trace » (Madame, die Alte ist spurlos verschwunden), gab Louise zu Bedenken.

« Nous la allons trouver. Et je sais où nous commencerons par chercher.» (Wir werden sie finden. Und ich weiß, wo wir mit der Suche anfangen.)

Sie lächelte kühn, gab aber keine weitere Erklärung ab, sondern trat aus dem Raum.

Beinah wäre sie gegen den Mann geprallt, der vor der Tür Stellung bezogen hatte.

„Gibt es etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann, Sir", fragte sie mit gespielter Liebenswürdigkeit.

„Captain Tavington gab die Anweisung, dass Ihr von nun an eine stetige Begleitung bekommt, Madam."

„Hat er das?" In ihr loderte erneut Wut auf, aber sie kämpfte sie nieder, „nun, dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass Pferde für uns bereitgestellt werden, Mister..."

„Sergeant Rutherford, Madam."

"Wir wollen ausreiten. Wären Sie so freundlich uns zu begleiten, Sergeant?"

Sie schlugen den Weg durch die High-Street ein, hielten aber schon bald an als Sophie verkündete, dass sie eine Schlenderei über dem Markt doch dem Ausritt vorziehe. Sie überließen ihre Pferde der Obhut eines eifrigen Jungens, der von der Uniform Rutherfords tief beeindruckt war.

Sie ließ sich Zeit, besah sich scheinbar gleichgültig die Ware und warf ab und an einen unauffälligen Seitenblick auf ihren Begleiter, den die nunmehr fünfte Runde, die sie drehten sichtbar missfiel. Schließlich entschied sie, dass es Zeit war, wieder aufzubrechen. Kaum waren sie allerdings bei den Pferden angelangt, da ergriff sie alarmiert nach dem Arm ihrer Zofe.

„Hèlas, gerade ist mir eingefallenen, dass ich unbedingt diese Wachlichter brauche. Sie gehen mir zur Neige."

Sie blickte Louise fest in die Augen: „Weißt du noch, wo der Imker seinen Stand hatte."

„Isch glaubä...oui...da 'inten."

„Wir sind gleich wieder da, Sergeant", rief Sophie und zog ihre chambrière schnell hinter sich her in die Menschenmenge.

„Est-ce qu'il nous suit? » (Folgt er uns?). murmelte sie.

« Je ne le peux plus voir» (Ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen), antwortete Louise atemlos.

« Ici » (hier), flüsterte Sophie und zog sie durch eine Lücke zwischen den Ständen.

„Madame, qu'est-que vous pensez faire ?» (Madame, was gedenkt Ihr zu tun?)

Sie blieb jäh stehen, sodass Louise hart gegen sie prallte.

„Voilà!", frohlockte Sophie leise und wies auf den Rücken eines riesigen Kerls, der wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

Erkenntnis erschien auf dem Gesicht ihrer chambrière.

Langsam gingen sie auf den Mann zu.

„Latha math dhut" (Einen guten Tag für dich), begrüßte sie ihn mit einiger Anstrengung.

Er fuhr herum und musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Ye with?" (Was?/ Du willst?)brummte er.

„Pardon?"

„'S wollt Ihr, Leddy?" (Was wollt Ihr Lady?)

Er sprach mit starkem Akzent.

„Du hast der alten Frau geholfen zu entkommen."

„Nickie-Ben, 's nich' wahr..." (Ist nicht wahr zum Teufel) Er sah bedrohlich auf sie herab.

„Ich muss mit ihr reden."

„Kin Schimmer, wos is..." (Keinen Schimmer, wo sie ist)

„Ich will sie nicht verraten, ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

„'S willt Ihr vonner carline?" (was wollt ihr von der Karline/Hexe)

„Du weißt also wo sie ist?"

„Naw!" (Nein)

„Du sprichst ihre Sprache..."

Er kicherte: „Bin kinn Erse nich. Bin scot, lallans. Hearn de Breets awr nich gern, 's gaelic, sags dishalb..." (Bin kein Ire (äle). Bin scot, Lowlander. Hören die Briten aber nicht gerne, das Gälische. Sag es deshalb...)

„Aber ein Jakobit bist du", versetzte sie herausfordernd.

„Hush lassie, sid Ihr daft? Sauchte iwer sulch dings." (Pst Mädchen, seid ihr verrückt? Still über solche Dinge) Er blickte sich rasch um.

„Wenns Ihr inn Rat hem willt, seekt nich' nacher. 'Sis fair irre, sin ihr laddie 's fangen. Awr och schon 'afore. Kenn nich globe, dass auld Jeems and bonnie prince Charlie is bygane..." (Wenn Ihr einen Rat haben wollt. Sucht nicht nach ihr. Sie ist völlig verrückt, seid man ihren Jungen gefangengenommen hat. Aber auch schon davor. Die können nicht glauben, dass der alte James und Prinz Charles Vergangenheit sind.)

"Sie weiß etwas über die Situation in Frankreich. Meine Mutter ist dort, meine Freunde..." Sie sah ihn bittend an.

„Globtn auld lad, maleddy. 'S is nich richt. 'S wird Euch nich helpen. Ihr git cummer wennr dr carline trowed." (Glaubt einem alten Mann, Mylady. Es ist nicht richtig. Sie wird Euch nicht helfen. Ihr kriegt Ärger, wenn ihr der Karline/Hexe traut.) Er sprach mit eindringlicher Stimme, aber sie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Weel, begad...kommt, ich bringer tae ihr"(Gut, bei Gott, Kommt, ich bring Euch zu ihr.) , seufzte er schließlich, „awr se wird Euch na help sinn" (Aber sie wird Euch keine Hilfe sein.)

Er führte sie durch das Gewirr an Marktständen. Immer wieder sahen sie sich um, ob Rutherford irgendwo zu sehen war, aber sie hatten Glück. Schließlich gelangten sie an ein krummes, geducktes Haus. Die kleine Tür war fest verschlossen. Der Riese klopfte an.

„Có tha ann" (wer ist da?), erklang es nach einer Weile dumpf von drinnen.

„Caraid" (Ein Freund), antwortete er.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und eine magere Frau mit schmutig-blonden Haaren spähte argwöhnisch durch den Spalt.

„Ye with", fragte sie im Dialekt des Mannes.

„Sin twa lassies, ane leddy an ihr girzie...willn tae auld Eilidh, sin von Fraunce." (Sind zwei Mädchen. Eine Lady und ihre Zofe...sie wollen zur alten Eilidh. Sie sind französisch.)

Die Tür schloss sich sofort wieder. Mutlos sah Sophie den Mann an.

„Hiv sagt, daft fowk" (Ich habs gesagt. Komische Leute), meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken, aber er lächelte sie dabei aufmunternd an.

Da öffnete sich die Tür erneut.

„Madame, vite!" (Madame, schnell), erklang nun eine vertraute Stimme.

„Danke", konnte sie gerade noch sagen, bevor sie von einer knochigen Hand in die Dunkelheit gezerrt wurde.

„Nae bather" (´Keine Ursache), erwiderte Goliath fröhlich.

„Personne ne sait pas que vous êtes ici ?» (Niemand weiß,dass Ihr hier seid?) , fragte die Alte, während sie Sophie hinter sich herzog.

„Non, nous avons fait attention.» (Nein, wir haben aufgepasst)

« Bien. Asseyez, s'il vous plait." (Gut, setzt Euch bitte) Sie drückte Sophie auf einen Hocker nieder.

Ihre Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie konnte zunächst nur Konturen erkennen. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein kleines russendes Licht, was sich die Alte nun vors Gesicht hielt, es verlieh ihr ein schauerliches Aussehen. Zu ihren Füßen hatte sich das dürre Mädchen niedergelassen, was die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie blickte starr gerade aus.

Außer einigen wenigen Schemeln befand sich nur ein Kamin im Zimmer, der mit Unrat vollgestopft und über dessen glatte Ziegelfront jemand mit weißer Farbe eine Rose gemalt hatte. Darunter stand _Virescit vulnere virtus_+.

„Ist es in Ordnung, in English zu sprechen?", fragte sie mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Frau zu ihren Füßen, „sie versteht kein Französisch."

Sophie nickte.

„Ich weiß, warum Ihr hier seid. Während ich mich versteckt habe, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich Euch helfen könnte."

„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, wer ich bin", erwiderte Sophie überrascht.

„Une femme noble (ein Edelfräulein)…Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss." Für einen kurzen Moment leuchteten ihre Augen auf.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst, meinetwegen."

„Auch Ihr habt mich verteidigt vor diesem Sassanachteufel."

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich stehe unter dem Schutz des Herzogs. Er wird sich nicht ernsthaft mit mir anlegen."

„Er ist äußerst gefährlich, Mylady", versetzte die Alte mit warnender Stimme, „seine Brutalität und Willkür sind berüchtigt."

„Hat er die Gefangennahme deines Sohnes zu verantworten?", fragte Sophie leise.

Tränen traten der Alten in die Augen: „Er ist ein guter Junge, Madame."

Die junge Frau zu ihren Füßen sprang abrupt auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

„Seine Halbschwester...der Vater der beiden konnte seine Hände schlecht von den Frauen lassen."

Sophie zögerte, dann fragte sie aber doch: „Warum...warum wurde dein Sohn..."

„Er hat den Sassanach an der Ehre gekratzt", gluckste die Frau, „_'mein Vater war zwar ein verdammter Säufer und Hurensohn, aber nichts gegen den Teufel, der die Mutter dieses Bastard gevögelt hat'_ hat er gesagt.

Enschuldigt die groben Worte, Madame, aber er hat Recht."

„Und dafür hat ihn Tavington einsperren lassen", fragte Sophie ungläubig.

„Getretene Hunde bellen."

„Das ist... kindisch. Ich werde sofort dafür sorgen, dass deinem Sohn die Freiheit geschenkt wird."

Die Alte lehnte sich mit einem spöttischen Blick zurück: „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr dem Sassanach befehlen könnt?"

Sie war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, sagte aber mit fester Stimme: „Ich werde dir helfen, so wie du mir helfen willst."

„Wenn Ihr das tut, Madame", versetzte die Alte mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen, „dann können wir für Euch die Informationen beschaffenen, die Ihr verlangt."

„Dann haben wir eine Art Bündnis", erwiderte Sophie lächelnd.

„So könnte man es nennen", die Frau erwiderte das Lächeln, „aber seid vorsichtig Madame. Der Sassanach ist ein Hund, aber ein scharfsinniger. Es ist besser, wenn er nicht weiß, dass Ihr mich kennt. Ich werde hier zu finden sein, aber ich denke, dass Ihr unter Beobachtung steht.

„Ich kann meine Zofe..."

„Nein, das ist zu offensichtlich", unterbrach die Alte sie, „ich werde Euch Boten schicken. Personen, die zufällig gewählt sind. Sie werden wechseln und so keinen Verdacht erregen. Durch sie könnt Ihr mir Nachrichten schicken lassen, aber stellt sicher, dass sie wirklich die Meinigen sind. Verfasst Eure Nachrichten nur in Eurer Sprache, sodass sie nur von Wenigen gelesen werden können und vermeidet Konkretes."

Sophie nickte.

„Geht jetzt. Euer Verschwinden war nicht unbemerkt, nehme ich an."

Sie rief etwas in ihrer unverständlichen Sprache. Sofort erschien die abgemagerte Frau in der Tür.

„Ciorstag wird Euch unbemerkt von hier wegbringen. Seid vorsichtig. Beannachd leibh!" (Segen mit Euch!)

Sophie bedankte sich, dann traten sie und Louise hinter der mageren Schottin ins Freie. Sogleich setzte sich die junge Frau in Bewegung und führte sie durch das Gewirr des Marktes, einem nur ihr bekannten Plan folgend. Schließlich erschien vor ihnen das Ende der High-Street, wo Ciorstag stehen blieb.

„Danke dir auch", sagte Sophie, doch da war sie schon wieder im Gewühl verschwunden.

Schweigend machten sich die beiden Französinnen auf den Weg zum Palast.

Unbeachtet überquerten sie den Hof und gelangten zum Nordwestturm, doch kaum waren sie durch den Eingang getreten, als Tavington sich ihnen erzürnt in den Weg stellte.

„Wo seid Ihr gewesen?", zischte er.

„Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass ich Ihnen darüber Auskunft geben muss", sagte sie leicht spöttisch, „aber ich hatte sowieso vor etwas mit Ihnen zu bereden. Kommen Sie?"

Er war verwirrt und folgte ihr wohl deshalb ohne Widerrede.

„Sie sehen ein wenig erschöpft aus, Captain", fing sie an, „ich hoffe, dass Ihre Arbeit Sie nicht zu sehr belastet."

„Sie würde mich weit weniger belasten, wenn ich nicht ständig damit beschäftigt wäre, für Eure Sicherheit zu sorgen", knurrte er.

„Wie ich sagte. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihre Überwachung brauche."

„Edinburgh ist nicht Versailles, Madam _(er sprach den Namen des Pariser Vororts mit starkem britischen Akzent aus)_ Es gibt hier viele unzufriedene und dubiose Personen. Es ist besser für Euch von einer Eskorte begleitet zu werden."

„ Ich dachte, Sie sind dafür zuständig, dass solche Gestalten sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel kommen", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Ich kann nicht willkürlich jeden verhaften nur weil er aufmüpfig ist. Es muss ein wirkliches Verbrechen vorliegen, Diebstahl oder Betrug..."

„Und wessen hat sich dieser arme Mensch dann schuldig gemacht, den Sie einsperren ließen, weil er sie mit seinen Worten gekränkt hat? Majestätsbeleidigung?"

Sein Gesicht erstarrte: „Wer hat Euch..."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Es ist vollkommen unberechtigt. Ich wünsche, dass Sie Ihn sofort freilassen."

Er lachte leise auf: „Ihr glaubt wirklich, ich lasse einen Kriminellen laufen, nur weil er Eure Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat?"

„Ein Krimineller? Er hat Ihnen nur eine unangenehme Wahrheit gesagt und Sie damit gedemütigt!"

„Das ist zweifelsohne eine maßlose Untertreibung, die Ihr aufgeschnappt habt. Níall O'Dornoch ist ein bekannter Umstürzler, der nicht zum ersten Mal Ärger gemacht hat. Die Beleidigung, die unerfreulicherweise überall die Runde zu machen scheint war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Er fängt Streit an mit allen, die nicht „Wha'll Be King But Charlie?" mit ihm singen, wenn er besoffen durch die Straßen torkelt. Er beschimpft meine Männer, greift sie sogar an. Es ist gut, dass er hinter Gittern sitzt. Dort kann er sich klar werden, dass die Zeit von Bonnie Prince Charlie vorüber ist."

Sophie musste sich plötzlich wieder an die Worte des schottischen Riesen erinnern, der sie zu der Alten geführt hatte. Und an das finstere Zimmer, den Kamin...

_Virescit vulnere virtus._

"Was?!", fragte er scharf. Sie erschrak. Sie musste laut gedacht haben.

„_Le visage de la vie est vulnérable_ », sagte sie schnell, « das Antlitz des Lebens ist verletzlich. Das ist ein französisches Sprichwort. Hier würde man wohl sagen, dass man schnell das Gesicht verliert."

Er sah sie forschend an, schien ihr aber dann zu glauben: „Dass Níall O'Dornoch inhaftiert hat nichts mit seinen Schmähungen mir gegenüber zu tun. Er hat vielmehr die hiesige Obrigkeit angegriffen, durch aufwieglerische Worte aber auch durch Angriffe auf die Soldaten seiner Exzellenz und das mehrfach. Es ist meine Pflicht gegen solche Leute vorzugehen."

„Und sie für unbestimmte Zeit festzuhalten?"

„Er wird morgen freikommen."

„Wie bitte?", sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Ich gehe nicht willkürlich vor, Madam. Auch wenn einige Menschen das behaupten. Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass meine Methoden rigoros sind, aber sie sind nicht ungerechtfertigt. Ich bestrafe Menschen, die eine Strafe verdient haben. Ebenso lasse ich sie frei, sobald ihre Buße beendet ist. Bei Nìall O'Dornach ist das morgen der Fall.

„Aber warum", stotterte sie, „warum haben Sie mir das nicht gleich gesagt."

Er lächelte nachsichtig: „Ihr habt eine Grundsatzrede vom Zaun gebrochen."

Sie errötete und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Es...ich wusste nicht. Es tut mir leid."

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass Ihr beim nächsten Mal die Gerüchte überprüft, die Euch zugetragen werden. Das schützt Euch vor unbesonnenen Anschuldigungen. Und gebt Acht mit welchen Menschen Ihr Umgang habt. Nicht alle wollen wirklich Euer Bestes."

Diese Worte bewirkten, dass erneut Widerstand gegen seine Bevormundung in ihr aufflammte und die Scham überdeckte. Trotzdem nickte sie scheinbar einsichtig.

Er sah sie prüfend an. Sie setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf.

„Da das nun geklärt ist...", versetzte er, „entschuldigt Ihr mich bitte. Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu klären...einige Unschuldige ins Gefängnis zu werfen..."

Diese Bemerkung konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Sie schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln.

„Natürlich Captain."

Er deutete eine Verneigung an und verließ dann das Zimmer. Schnell lief er über den Innenhof in Richtung Stallungen. Im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes traf er auf Rutherford. Als er seinen Vorgesetzten erblickte, richtete er sich auf.

„Haben Sie sie heute morgen verfolgen können?", fragte der Captain sofort.

Beschämt schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nicht bei dem Getümmel und unauffällig, aber ich kann Euch die Richtung nennen aus der sie kam. Ein dürres, krankes Weib war bei ihr."

„Jung und blond?"

Der Sergeant nickte.

„Gut, überwachen Sie sie weiterhin, aber weiterhin so, dass sie sich in Sicherheit wiegt."

„Aye Sir."

„Den Aufrührer...O'Dornoch, geben Sie die Anweisung ihn auf freien Fuß zu setzten. Morgen muss er wieder frei sein."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, Sir. Ihr wolltet ihn doch..."

„Der Plan hat sich geändert", schnitt ihm Tavington barsch das Wort ab, „wir brauchen Ihn um diese verteufelten Jakobiten festzusetzten."

* * *

_In diesem Abschnitt habe ich mich der schottischen Sprache besonders gewidmet._

_Er beinhaltet wiederum einige anderssprachige Wendungen, die dahinter in Klammern übersetzt sind. Einige davon sind, wie im vorherigen Kapitel gälisch. Allerdings wird das in Edinburgh eigentlich nicht gesprochen, sondern in den Higlands (dor komen die O'Dornochs her). Der Dialekt in Edinburgh ist scots, der mehr am Englischen orientiert ist und keine eigenständige Sprache ist. Er wird von Engländern verstanden (ungefähr wie bei stark bayrischem Dialket und Hochdeutsch). Dieses teilweise Verstehen wollte ich gern im deutschen Text wiedergeben, deshlab habe ich mein eigenes scots erfunden, welches eine Mischung aus Deutsch mit schottischen Akzent und originalen Wörtern ist. Wenn man aufmerksam liest erschließt sich so vielleicht ein Teil des Textes, aber natürlich steht die Übersetzung hochdeutsch in Kalmmern.  
__Ansonsten findet sich wie immer das übliche Französisch._

**Virescit vulnere virtus.  
**Tapferkeit erstarkt durch eine Wunde (Der Wahlspruch des schottischen Stewardtclans von welchem das Känigshaus der Stuarts abstammt. Die weiße Rose ist Symbol des Hauses Stuart (York) und der Jakobiten.


	6. Sub rosa alba

**Sub rosa alba**

**August 1791, Edinburgh**

Sie wartete vergeblich. Wochenlang hoffte sie auf die versprochene Nachricht der Alten, aber nichts rührte sich. Tavington hatte Wort gehalten und Níall O'Dornoch freigelassen. Sophie hatte in der Nähe des Tores gestanden und zugesehen, wie er blinzelnd ins Freie trat, sich rasch und ängstlich umblickte und dann den Weg zur Stadt hinunter eilte. Er war zweifellos zu seiner Mutter gegangen und die schien ebenso zweifellos die Abmachung mit Sophie vergessen.

Sie hatte schon überlegt, ob sie die Alte nochmals aufsuchen sollte, aber das war zu riskant. Immer noch wurde sie auf jedem Weg von Sergeant Rutherford begleitet, dem diese Aufgabe ebenso zuwider war wie ihr. Immerhin konnte sie in ihrem Quartier ungestört mit Louise reden, aber der Gedanke, dass es diese Möglichkeit gab, in Kontakt zu ihren Freunden zu treten ließ sie nicht los. Er wurde immer quälender. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, machte lange Ausritte in die weite grüne Landschaft, doch sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie auf dem Heimweg durch die High-Street nach den O'Dornochs Ausschau hielt.

„Ich werde heute gleich nach dem Essen runter reiten nach Leith", verkündete als sie den Stall betrat. Rutherford, der gerade ein Gespräch mit einem der Knechte vertieft warm, blickte säuerlich zu ihr hin. Er verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, sondern sagte lediglich „Aye, Mylady", dann nickte er dem Burschen zu und verließ den Stall.

Sophie wollte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen wenden, als der Stallknecht in ihren Weg trat.

„_Sub rosa alba_"+, murmelte er rasch, drückte ihr ein Papier in die Hand und verschwand dann im hinteren Teil des Stalles. Verblüfft schaute sie auf die Nachricht in ihrer Hand. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie sah sich rasch um, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Dann entfaltete sie das Papier und las:

_Madame,_

_j'ai réussi à trouver un homme qui est en contact permanent avec des membres de la cour française et qui est disposé à remettre des messages à votre proches, pour autant que vous lui donne des information nécessaires sur eux. Je me permettre d'arranger une entrevue aussitôt avec Monsieur Bévue et j'espère que vous apparaîtrez à la messe d'Assomption._

_En gratitude, N. D._

(Madame,

Es ist mir geglückt einen Mann zu finden, der in ständigem Kontakt zu Mitgliedern des Französischen Hofes steht und bereit ist Euch Nachricht über Eure Verwandten zu geben, sofern Ihr ihm die nötigen Informationen über sie zukommen lasst. Ich habe mir erlaubt, sogleich ein Treffen mit Monsieur Bévue in die Wege zu leiten und hoffe Euch zu Mariä Himmelfahrt in der Messe zu sehen.

In Dankbarkeit, N.D.)

Heute war der 12. August. Noch 3 Tage also bis sie diesen Mann kennenlernen würde, der es ihr ermöglichen konnte, Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter und den anderen Lieben aufzunehmen. Sie musste Vorbereitungen treffen. Niemand durfte sie verfolgen. Die geheime katholische Messe der Jakobiten fand traditionell in der Kathedrale der Heiligen Maria statt. Es war eine Frühmesse, was gut war, da sie so unbemerkter verschwinden konnte. Trotzdem musste sie vor allem dafür sorgen, dass Sergeant Rutherford ihr nicht folgte. Sie wollte die O'Dornochs nicht verraten, nachdem sie sich so dafür eingesetzt hatten, dass sie Nachrichten nach Frankreich senden konnte.

Schnell faltete sie das Papier zusammen und verließ das Stallgebäude.

Sie stürmte in ihr Zimmer, sodass Louise erschrocken auffuhr.

„Bonnes nouvelles" (Gute Nachrichten) , rief sie freudig und schwenkte den Brief.

„Seltsam, dass Euch der Brief eines Stallburschens anscheinend in solch freudige Stimmung versetzt, wo Ihr doch seit Wochen unleidlich seid."

Sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

Tavington stand am Fenster und sah auf den Hof hinaus. Er musste sie gesehen haben. Neben ihm stand Rutherford und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Mich würde interessieren, was der Junge Euch für Nachrichten bringt, die Euch so fröhlich stimmen. Ihr erlaubt..."

Sie war zu erschrocken um etwas zu unternehmen, sodass er ihr den Brief aus den Händen ziehen konnte.

Er entfaltete ihn und verzog in nächsten Moment das Gesicht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Stallbursche diesen Kauderwelsch sprechen kann. Sergeant, übersetzen Sie!"

Sie schrie auf vor Wut und Verzweiflung und versuchte dem Captain den Brief abzunehmen. Der wehrte sie gelassen ab und gab ihn an seinen Offizier.

Rutherford überflog den Text. Bestürzung erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Aber im nächsten Moment setzte er eine gleichgültige Miene auf und übersetzte stockend:

« Es ist ein Gedicht, Sir. _Te comparerai-je à un jour d'été ? Tu es plus adorable et plus tempéré_. Soll ich dich einem Sommertag vergleichen? Er ist wie du so lieblich nicht und lind... das ist Shakespeare."

Sophie starrte ihn an. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er diese Lüge auftischte. Allerdings war es ihre einzige Chance.

„Warum sollte ein Stallbursche Euch heimlich einen Brief geben mit der französischen Übersetzung eines Sonetts?", knurrte der Captain.

„Er... ich habe vor Kurzem Shakespeare gelesen, als wir auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen waren. Ich habe das Sonett nicht verstanden und er hat sich angeboten den Text jemanden zu geben, der es in meine Sprache übersetzten kann", versetzte sie rasch.

„Und wer ist N.D.?", fragte Tavington scharf.

„Der Übersetzer, Sir", erwiderte Rutherford an ihrer Stelle, „er schreibt, dass er hofft, dass die Übersetzung korrekt ist und entbietet Madame du Barry Grüße."

„Es gibt also nichts Mysteriöses an dieser Nachricht, Captain". Sie hatte sich entschlossen zum Angriff überzugehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Rutherford weiter mitspielen würde.

„Außer der Tatsache, dass Euch diese Zeilen in einen wahren Freudentaumel versetzt haben", erwiderte Tavington gereizt.

„Ich habe mich sehr auf die Übersetzung gefreut". Sie triumphierte, „aber das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht meine private Korrespondenz zu lesen. Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung."

Tavington funkelte sie wütend an, aber er hatte nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich gerade gründlich blamiert. Er warf den Brief auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan", fauchte er, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz rum und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Rutherford ließ ein leises Glucksen hören.

Sie sah ihn mit Bewunderung an.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?"

„_Sub rosa alba_", sagte er, statt einer Antwort, dann fügte er aber noch hinzu: „Mylady, es war äußerst unvorsichtig, was ihr gemacht habt. Wäre ich nicht hier gewesen, dann hätte der Captain ohne Weiteres den wirklichen Inhalt des Briefes erfahren und Ihr hättet damit nicht nur Euch, sondern vielmehr einige tapfere Menschen in große Schwierigkeiten bringen können, die viel für Euch riskieren."

„Es, es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, „ich werde vorsichtiger sein."

Sie hob den Kopf: „Warum haben Sie nie gesagt, dass Sie..."

„Mit Níall O'Dornoch befreundet sind? Der Captain hätte es zweifellos in Erfahrung gebracht, deshalb habe ich Euch nicht eingeweiht. Zu Eurem eigenen Schutz.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sie lächelte.

„Dankt mir nicht zu früh. In 3 Tagen werdet Ihr Monsieur Bévue treffen können. Ich werde Euch wie immer begleiten. Aber diesmal müsst Ihr nicht befürchten, dass ich Euch überwache. Der Captain wird nichts von Eurem geheimen Treffen erfahren."

Sie atmete auf. Wie sie Rutherford loswerden sollte, hatte sie am meisten beschäftigt und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand.

„Kennen Sie diesen Monsieur Bévue?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Er wird einer der Händler sein, die von hier aus Calais ansteuern. Es kann sein, dass er diesen Dienst nicht vollkommen frei übernimmt."

„Ich bin bereit einiges zu bezahlen für die Informationen."

„Macht Euch auf ein zähes Handeln bereit. Die Händler hier sind meist sehr gierig."

Sie lachte auf.

„Damit werde ich fertig. Sie wissen nicht, wie viel Sorge ich hatte. Jetzt scheint sich alles aufzuklären."

Er sah sie eindringlich an: „Trotzdem solltet Ihr immer Vorsicht walten lassen. Tavington wird nicht umsonst ein _mac 'an diabhoil_, Sohn des Teufels unter den Jakobiten genannt. Er ist gefährlich und Ihr habt ihn mehr als einmal beschämt."

Sie nickte ernst, nahm dann den Brief und warf ihn in den Kamin.

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal so unvorsichtig sein."

„Gut", er nickte, „den Ausritt heute Nachmittag solltet Ihr stattfinden lassen. Es gibt keinen Grund warum Ihr ihn absagt. Ich sehe Euch dann."

Er verneigte sich und verließ den Raum.

Während eines der nächsten Ausflüge ritten sie scheinbar zufällig dicht an der Kathedrale vorbei und sahen sich aufmerksam nach unauffälligen Zugangswegen um.

Schließlich war der 15. August heran. Der Morgen graute und Sophie hatte sich gerade von Louise ankleiden lassen, als es leise klopfte. Sie schickte ihre chambriére zur Tür und atmete auf, als wenig später Rutherford eintrat. Rasch machten sie sich auf den Weg. Er hatte bereits drei Pferde gesattelt, das Gesinde schlief noch und niemand sah, wie sie aufstiegen und dann leise durch das Tor ritten.

Die Stadt erwachte langsam als sie den Weg zum Calton Hill einschlugen. Sie erreichten schließlich die Leith Street, von wo sie die alte katholische Kathedrale bereits ausmachen konnten. Kurz bevor sie auf dem Vorplatz ankamen, stoppte Rutherford plötzlich.

„Es ist besser, Ihr geht allein, Mylady", versetzte er, „ich bin nicht allen Jakobiten bekannt und errege verständlicherweise Misstrauen." Er wies auf seine Uniform.

Sie nickte und ritt dann mit Louise das letzte Stück.

Das Hochamt hatte bereits begonnen, als sie durch den Seiteneingang eintraten. Schnell bekreuzigten sie sich und ließen sich im hinteren Teil des Schiffes nieder. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten dem Kirchenlatein zu folgen, immer wieder suchte sie die Köpfe vor ihr nach den O'Dornochs ab, aber ohne Erfolg.

Schließlich beendete der Priester den Gottesdienst mit dem „Ite, missa est!". Entmutigt stand sie auf und reihte sich am Ende der Menschenschlange ein, die aus der Kirche lief. Plötzlich wurde sie am Arm gepackt und in eine Seitennische gezogen. Louise verschwand in der Menge.

„C'est moi" (Ich bin's) , flüsterte eine Stimme.

Sophie sah sich um, Níall O'Dornoch stand da und starrte sie an. Sein Blick ließ sie erschaudern. Neben ihm standen etwa 4 Männer, die ebenso wenig vertrauensvoll aussahen.

„Qui d'entre vous est Monsieur Bévue ? » (Wer von Ihnen ist Monsieur Bévue) , fragte sie atemlos.

Die Männer schienen sie nicht zu verstehen.

„Greas ort!" (Beeilung) , krächzte einer von Ihnen und zerrte sie am Arm mit sich fort.

„Monsieur Bévue, il est où ? »(Monsieur Bévue, wo ist er?) , rief sie Níall verzweifelt zu, während sie grob von dem Mann hinter sich hergezogen wurde.

« Parlons-en plus tard » (Wir sprechen später drüber) , gab er zur Antwort, während sie von den Männern zu einem Seitenausgang gezerrt wurde.

„Mais, c'est contre d'accord. » (Aber das ist gegen die Vereinbarung) Sie merkte wie sie panisch wurde und versuchte ihren Arm loszumachen, aber der Mann hielt sie fest.

„Lass mich los", kreischte sie.

„Dún do bheal!", brüllte er, „halt's Maul!"

Er stieß sie grob durch die Tür ins helle Licht des Tages. Jemand fing sie auf.

„Fasst sie", sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Sie sah auf und merkte, dass sie Captain Tavington direkt in die Arme gestolpert war. Sie wich zurück, aber er hielt sie fest. Mehrere Soldaten stürmten nun in die Kirche und ergriffen die Männer, die sich verbissen wehrten, aber gegen die gut bewaffnete Übermacht nichts ausrichten konnten.

„Was soll das?", schrie sie, aber er ignorierte sie, sondern gab weiter seine Befehle mit gelassener Stimme. Erneut versuchte sie sich loszureißen, da zog er plötzlich seine Waffe.

„Wenn Ihr Euch bewegt, dann werde ich schießen", versetzte er als ob er mit einem wütenden Kind sprach. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, aber sie hielt still und sah hilflos zu, wie die wehrlosen Männer aneinandergekettet und schließlich abgeführt wurden. Níall O'Dornoch warf ihr im Vorbeigehen einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und spukte ihr vor die Füße.

„Go hIfreann leat!" (Geh zum Teufel) , brüllte der Kerl der sie festgehalten hatte, aber ein Soldat brachte ihn mit einem Schlag zum Schweigen.

Schließlich hatte ein Großteil der Soldaten die Männer weggebracht. Die anderen durchsuchten auf Tavingtons Geheiß die Kirche nach weiteren versteckten Rebellen oder versuchten der Menschenmenge Herr zu werden, die sich mittlerweile versammelt hatte.

Der Captain ließ seine Waffe sinken.

„Ich werde mich später mit Euch befassen", sagte er herablassend und lächelte leicht, als sie die Hand hob, um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie schwieg.

„Abführen", befahl er und jemand ergriff ihren Arm, allerdings behutsam. Sie blickte auf. Rutherford stand neben ihr. Er sah sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an ihr vorbei.

„Sie?!", zischte sie, aber bevor sie weiterreden konnte, band ein weiterer Soldat ihr den mund und die Hände zusammen. Sie wurde auf ein Pferd gehoben. Rutherford saß hinter ihr auf und sie ritten die Princess Street entlang bis sie die Festungsmauern des Edinburgh Castle erreichten. Dort wurde sie von den Männern in ein Zimmer gebracht, welches mehr einer Zelle glich. Es war sehr klein, die Wände waren aus groben Stein und das Stroh auf dem Boden war feucht und roch faulig. Es gab keine Möbel. Die Männer lösten ihre Fesseln und ließen sie zurück. Sie hörte, wie die Tür abgeschlossen wurde und wie Rutherfords dunkle Stimme etwas zu dem anderen Soldaten sagte. Dann entfernten sich Schritte.

Sie fühlte sich elend und fing erneut an zu weinen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wegen ihr waren diese Menschen festgenommen worden und sie wusste, dass der Captain ihnen garantiert eine noch schlechtere Unterkunft zugedacht hatte, als dieses Zimmer. Sie erinnerte sich wie Níall O'Dornoch das Gefängnis verlassen hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Glückseligkeit hatte er in den hellen Himmel geblickt, bevor er seinem Verließ den Rücken kehrte. Und jetzt hatte sie es zu verschulden, dass er wieder dahin zurück gekommen war. Sie hatte ihn und seine Mutter verraten, die ihr so sehr helfen wollten. Sie hatte Tavington unterschätzt obwohl man sie eindringlich gewarnt hatte. Er war schlau und hatte bestimmt gemerkt, dass Rutherford ihn hinsichtlich des Briefes belogen hatte. Er musste ihn mit irgendetwas bedroht haben, sodass der Sergeant gezwungen war, ihm den wahren Inhalt zu sagen. Und so hatte er herausbekommen mit wem und wo sie sich traf. Er hatte den Männern aufgelauert und würde jetzt sicher einen Grund finden sie für lange Zeit hinter Gitter zu bringen oder sogar Schlimmeres.

Schritte erklangen, dann das Knacken des Schlosses. Der Soldat, der sie geknebelt hatte kam mit erhobenem Revolver herein.

„Mitkommen", sagte er barsch.

Sie richtete sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er führte sie den Weg zurück und weiter hinunter in den Keller des Gebäudes. Hier roch es nach Erbrochenen und nach Blut. Sie zitterte und ihre Beine gaben nach. Der Mann packte sie hart und zog sie weiter. Sie traten in einen Raum, dessen rußige Wände von Fackeln beleuchtet waren. Ein Stuhl stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Er befahl ihr sich darauf niederzulassen. Dann stellte er sich neben die Tür.

Gelähmt vor Angst saß sie da, die Hände in ihrem Schoss verkrallt. Als die Tür erneut aufging, wagte sie es nicht aufzublicken. Sie hörte die Schritte schwerer Stiefel, dann einen leisen Befehl. Der Soldat verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

Tavington stand nahe der Tür. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte sie mit triumphierenden Blick.

„Wie...wie haben Sie den Sergeant dazu gebracht, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Er lächelte: „Sergeant Rutherford war schon immer einer meiner besten Männer mit dem Talent unvorsichtigen Menschen Informationen zu entlocken."

„Sie lügen!" Sophie sprang auf und stürzte sich auf ihn, „Salaud. Bâtard!" (Hundsfott, Bastard!)

„Cela suffit!" (Das reicht!)

Sie brach ab. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

„Aber...Sie, Sie sprechen kein Französisch", flüsterte sie.

„Vous avez trompé en apparence" (Ihr habt Euch geirrt, wie es scheint) , erwiderte er akzentfrei.

Sie schluchzte auf und sank zu Boden.

„Euer Problem ist, dass Ihr Euch allzu oft irrt", fuhr er ungerührt fort, „Ihr habt Euch selbst in große Gefahr begeben."

Sie blickte auf: „Diese Menschen wollten mir nur helfen, Kontakt zu meiner Mutter aufzunehmen."

„Wirklich?", fragte er mit vor Sarkasmus tropfender Stimme, „es sah mir eher so aus, als wäret Ihr ihre Geisel."

Seine Worte verunsicherten sie.

„Habt Ihr wirklich geglaubt, dass diese Kerle Euch helfen würden. Sie sprechen noch nicht einmal ordentliches Englisch, geschweige denn Eure Sprache."

„Níall O'Dornoch...", versuchte sie zu widersprechen.

„...ist gefährlich. Ich habe ihn nicht ohne Grund einsperren lassen, aber jetzt habe ich endlich einen Grund ihn entgültig auszuschalten."

„Deshalb haben Sie also bis heute gewartet. Sie haben mich als Köder benutzt um diese armen Leute in ihr Verderben laufen zu lassen."

„Ich habe mich erkundigt. Es gibt keinen Monsieur Bévue. Es gibt überhaupt keine französischen Schiffe hier im Moment. O'Dornoch hat Euch belogen."

„Der Monsieur muss kein Händler sein. Es ist nur eine Vermutung", entgegnete sie trotzig.

„Monsieur Bévue (_franz. __Fehler) _ist ein Irrtum. Er existiert nicht. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich Euch Eure eigene Sprache übersetzen muss."

Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus.

„Was passiert mit Ihnen?", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Ihnen wird so bald wie möglich der Prozess gemacht. Ich bin sicher, dass einer Hinrichtung nichts mehr im Wege steht", versetzte er kalt. Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich denke, es tut Euch gut, der Exekution beizuwohnen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Bitte, ich...ich kann das nicht."

„Das hättet Ihr Euch eher überlegen sollen", war seine Antwort, „bis auf Weiteres bleibt Ihr in Arrest, wo Ihr genug Zeit haben werdet, Euch klar zu werden, was Ihr da angerichtet habt. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass der Umgang mit Euer Zofe einen Großteil dazu beigetragen hat..."

„Louise hat damit nichts zu tun!"

Er ignorierte den Einwurf: „...deshalb werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie Euch nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt."

„Ich bitte Sie, ich flehe Sie an. Louise ist die einzige Freundin, die mir geblieben ist. Ich brauche sie..."

„Hättet Ihr Euer Los akzeptiert anstatt Fluchtversuche zu planen, dann wäret Ihr schon lange nicht mehr so einsam."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„A mhic an diabhoil!"(Du Sohn des Teufels), schrie sie in ihrer Verzweiflung. Er fuhr herum.

„Oh nein, Ihr werdet mich nicht mit diesen Worten beschimpfen", zischte er drohend.

„ A dhiobhail!" (Du Teufel) Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße.

Seine Faust traf sie frontal ins Gesicht. Stöhnend brach sie zusammen. Blut schoss ihr aus der Nase.

„Du willst anscheinend, dass ich dich genau wie diese Verräter behandle", hörte sie ihn dicht an ihrem Ohr sagen bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

_

* * *

_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Nach einer Woche Urlaub habe ich mich gleich ans nächste Chap gesetzt und diesmal Eure Schwierigkeiten mit den Sprachen beachtet. Die Übersetzungen stehen deshalb unmittelbar im Text in Klammern. Mit einem + sind nur noch die Wendungen gekennzeichnet, die einer zusätzlichen Erklärung bedürfen, die ihr wie immer unten im Text findet. Viel Spaß weiterhin._

**Sub rosa alba**  
Diese lateinische Wendung besteht mehreren Teilen.  
1. sub rosa, unter der Rosa bedeutet soviel wie unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit.  
2.rosa alba, die weiße Rose ist das Wappen des Hauses York und der Jakobiten, siehe vorheriges Kapitel)  
3. alba bedeutet gleichzeitig schottisch/Schottland auf gälisch.


	7. Exemplum statuere

**Exemplum statuere**

****

Kühle Hände holten sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen. Eine junge Frau hatte sich über sie gebeugt und wusch ihr das geschwollene Gesicht mit einem feuchten Tuch ab.

„Qu' est-ce qui est arrivé ? » (Was ist passiert ?), flüsterte sie mühsam.

Das Mädchen lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Ich kann leider kein Französisch, Maleddy." Sie sprach mit einem leichten schottischen Akzent.

„Was ist passiert", wiederholte sie ihre Frage in Englisch.

„Keine Sorge, Ihr seid in Sicherheit, der Captain hat gesagt, ich soll mich um Euch kümmern."

„Wo ist Louise?"

„Captain Tavington erlaubt nicht, dass Ihr sie seht, aber dafür bin ich ja da."

Sie sah etwas hilflos aus. Sophie versuchte zu lächeln, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie keine Schuld an den Vorfällen trug.

„Wie heißt du denn?"

„Caitlin, Maleddy."

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Seid vorsichtig. Ihr seid verletzt." Caitlin strich erneut mit dem Tuch über Sophies Gesicht, „Schande über diese Menschen. Wie konnten sie Euch das antun. Ihr seid doch eine Frau, sogar eine Leddy."

„Es waren nicht die Männer", sagte Sophie mehr zu sich selbst. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie die Erinnerung an den Schlag überkam. Behutsam hob sie eine Hand und tastete vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich muss furchtbar aussehen", murmelte sie, „wie ein Satyr."

„Was ist ein Satyr?"

Trotz der Schmerzen musste sie lachen: „Ein hässliches kleines Ding, irgendeine Mischung aus Ziegenbock und Mensch. Hoffentlich geht die Schwellung bald wieder weg."

„Bestimmt", versetzte das Mädchen, „Ihr könnt ja sogar schon ein wenig lachen."

„Das ist der Galgenhumor in einer verzweifelten Lage."

„So dürft ihr nicht reden, Maleddy", versetzte das Mädchen ernst, „Ihr werdet sehen, bald wird sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden."

Sophie betrachtete sie. Sie war so ganz anders als Louise, zweifellos nicht so gewitzt und schnell mit dem Verstand und de Zunge, aber sie hatte ein einfaches heiteres Gemüt und schien wirklich ernsthaft bemüht zu sein, dass es ihr besser ging.

Als Caitlin ihren forschenden Blick bemerkte, errötete sie leicht. Sophie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Kleinigkeit essen um unsere neue kleine Gemeinschaft zu feiern?"

Ein Strahlen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens: „Oh, das wäre wunderbar!" Im nächsten Moment verfinsterte sich jedoch ihr Gesicht.

„Sprich nur", forderte Sophie sie freundlich auf.

„Der Captain hat Order gegeben, dass Ihr diesen Raum nicht verlassen dürft, noch, dass Euch etwas gebracht wird außer einer einmaligen Mahlzeit und Wasser für die Toilette."

Sophies Fröhlichkeit war wie weggeblasen. Sie sprang auf und lief zur Fensterluke. Sie sah nicht viel, nur ein Stück schmutzig blauer Himmel und die schlammigen Mauern des Edinburgh Castles. Sie war also nach wie vor eine Gefangene und allein von Tavingtons Gunst abhängig.

„Du kannst gehen", versetzte sie mit tonloser Stimme über ihre Schulter hinweg.

„Ich bleibe gern bei Euch. Ihr seid doch sonst so einsam", erwiderte Caitlin mit zögerlicher Stimme.

„Geh! Ich will allein sein!", befahl Sophie erneut und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Ja, Maleddy", kam die leise Antwort, dann hörte sie wie das Mädchen an die Tür klopfte, die kurz darauf von einem Soldaten geöffnet wurde.

„Ich bringe Euch dann morgen das Essen", versetzte das Mädchen, bevor es nach draußen schlüpfte und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Sophie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie weinte leise bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte ihr Caitlin eine einfache, doch üppige Mahlzeit, sowie eine Waschschüssel mit warmen Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch.

Sie begrüßte sie fröhlich, als ob nichts passiert wäre und fing sofort an ihr das geschwollene Gesicht vorsichtig zu waschen.

„Heute ist ein schlechter Tag. Es regnet", erzählte sie, „eine Freundin von mir ist heute morgen beim Wasserholen im Schlamm ausgerutscht und hat sich den ganzen Rock beschmutzt. Und ein kleiner Hund ist mir den ganzen Weg entlang nachgelaufen bis vor Eure Tür. Ich hätte ihn gern mitgenommen, damit Ihr Euch freut, aber ich durfte nicht."

Sophie schämte sich für ihre harten Worte vom Vorabend: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so zornig geworden bin. Du hattest nichts damit zu tun."

„Ich verstehe, Maleddy. Ihr habt große Gefahren ausstehen müssen. Ihr müsst Euch jetzt erholen und ich werde Euch dabei helfen, damit Ihr diesen schrecklichen Tag bald wieder vergesst. Also", das Mädchen stemmte die Hände in die Hüpften, „was machen wir heute?"

Sophie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, weil Caitlin in ihrem Optimismus den Umstand, dass sie hier gefangen waren gänzlich außer Acht ließ."

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Maleddy. Ich hab schon immer hier gewohnt in Edinburrae. Nach Edinburgh Castle bin ich gekommen, weil meine Mammie gefragt hat, ob sie nicht jemanden brauchen könnten. Und dann hab ich in der Küche gearbeitet und verschiedene andere Dinge gemacht und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Hast du Geschwister?"

„Ja Mem, 4 kleine und mein großer Bruder arbeitet mit meinem Pa unten im Hafen. Sie sind alle sehr stolz, dass ich jetzt Girzie (Zofe) bei einer richtigen Leddy bin."

„Und du? Gefällt es dir auch?"

„Oh ja", sie zögerte, bevor sie fortfuhr, „aber ich weiß nicht richtig, wie...es ist so schwer, sich...ich bin nicht klug und ich rede auch nicht wie eine Mem..."

„Mich stört das nicht", erwiderte Sophie beruhigend.

„Nein, Ihr seid eben eine richtige Leddy und Ihr kommt aus Frankreich, wo alle so edel reden."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ja ein bisschen Französisch beibringen. Zeit dazu haben wir ja genug."

„Ich weiß nicht", Caitlin blickte zu Boden, „ich bin nicht so klug, Mem."

„Madame!", versetzte Sophie streng.

„Madame."

„Siehst du es geht doch."

Caitlin lächelte zögerlich.

Der Französischunterricht war wirklich eine gute Art sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Caitlin lernte mit Begeisterung und Eifer. Nach einer Woche konnten sie schon kleine Gespräche führen.

Die Heiterkeit des Mädchens lenkte Sophie von ihrer misslichen Lage ab und sie freute sich darauf, wenn Caitlin am Morgen das Essen brachte.

Doch als sie an diesem Morgen hereinkam wirkte ihr Lächeln traurig und sie hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Qu' est-ce qui s'est passé, chérie ? », fragte Sophie, aber das Mädchen schüttelte nur trübselig de Kopf.

Schweigend verzehrten sie ihr Frühstück. Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Sergeant Rutherford betrat die Zelle.

„Captain Tavington hat Order gegeben, dass Ihr der Hinrichtung der jakobitschen Häftlinge beiwohnt", verkündete er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

Sie warf einen erschrockenen Blick zu Caitlin, die zu Boden blickte.

„Wann findet die Exekution statt?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Heute Abend. Ihr werdet zum Richtplatz exekutiert."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Tiefes Schweigen lag über den beiden jungen Frauen.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es Euch sagen sollte, Madame", versetzte Caitlin schließlich leise.

Sophie löste sich aus der Erstarrung: „Dich trifft keine Schuld, Caiteline. Ich habe es mir selbst zuzuschreiben."

Die Stunden vergingen in quälender Langsamkeit. Beide brachten sie nicht die Kraft für den Sprachunterricht auf, sodass sie die meiste Zeit schweigend vor sich hin grübelten.

Schließlich rklang das klickende Geräusch des Schlosses und die Tür schwang auf.

Ein Soldat geleitete sie durch die kahlen Gänge des Gemäuers nach draußen. Auf dem Platz hatte sich bereits eine große Menschenmenge versammelt, die von den Soldaten vom Blutgerüst ferngehalten wurde. Der Soldat führte sie auf ein Podest, das ein wenig entfernt von den Menschen stand, von wo aus man jedoch alles bestens sehen konnte. Voller Abscheu wich sie zurück, als sie Tavington sah, der hoch zu Ross neben dem Gerüst stand. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, als der Soldat sie nach oben führte und sie zwang, sich auf einen Lehnstuhl zu setzten. Caitlin trat hinter sie und ergriff ihre Hand. Sophie schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

Unter Trommelwirbel wurden die Delinquenten auf das Gerüst geführt. Níall O'Dornoch starrte mit trotziger Miene geradeaus. Der Mann neben ihm hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu beten.

Die Trommeln steigerten sich und brachen dann abrupt ab. Ein Soldat verlas die Anklage. Die Menge war totenstill. Plötzlich ertönte von der Seite her, eine zittrige Stimme, die einen Gesang anstimmte. Sophie sah wie die alte Eilidh ihren Sohn fest im Blick hatte, während sie sang. Nach einer Weile setzten in ihrer Nähe andere Stimmen ein, die bald den vorlesenden Soldaten übertönten.

_Will ye no' come back again?  
Will ye no' come back again?  
Better lo'ed ye canna be  
Will ye no' come back again?_

Der Mann warf einen fragenden Blick zu Tavington hinüber, der mit einer zornigen Handbewegung abwinkte. Während der Gesang immer mehr anschwoll, wurden den Männern die Schlingen um den Hals gelegt. Einer der Verurteilten brach in Tränen aus.

Plötzlich verstummte der Gesang und die Klappen unter den Männern öffneten sich mit einem Poltern. Sophie verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hörte das ersticke Röcheln und das laute Wehklagen der alten Frau, die noch immer verzweifelt _Will ye no' come back again?_ schrie. Neben sich nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr. Tavington wendete sein Pferd mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und ritt vom Platz.

Caitlin ergriff ihre Hände: „Kommt, Madame. Es ist vorbei."

Widerstandslos ließ sie zu, dass das Mädchen und der Soldat, sie zurück in die Zelle führten.

Starr vor Grauen saß sie auf ihrem Bett.

Die Hände des Mädchens strichen ihr sanft über den Kopf und sie redete beruhigend auf Sophie ein. Schließlich löste sich der Knoten und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Das wollte ich doch nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Ihr seid nicht schuld, Madame. Ihr habt nicht gewusst, was diese Menschen vorhatten", erwiderte Caitlin.

„Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Der Captain hatte recht. Ich bringe mich durch meine Irrtümer in Gefahr und so viele andere Menschen."

„So etwas dürft Ihr nicht sagen. Ihr habt es nicht gewollt. Es waren bestimmt die besten Absichten..."

„Nein, es war einfach egoistisch, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Was soll der Herzog von mir denken?"

„Er wird Euch sicher verstehen, wenn Ihr ihm alles genau erzählt", erklang plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme von der Tür her.

Sophie blickte auf und wusste nicht, ob das was sie sah, eine Einbildung war. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen worden war und blickte Gloucester mit entgeisterten Gesicht an.

Caitlin war vom bett aufgesprungen, knickste leicht und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür.

Jetzt erst wurde Sophie bewusst, dass ihr Starren mehr als unhöflich war. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls um sich zu verneigen, aber der Duke winkte ab.

„Macht Euch keine Gedanken um die Formalitäten oder um Anstand. Ich muss wissen, was genau passiert ist. Die Informationen, die ich bisher erhalten habe, verschweigen einen Großtel der Umstände, wie mir scheint. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass dieser Mann es wagt, meine Befehle auf eine solche art zu verletzten."

Er ließ sich neben Sophie nieder und ergriff ihre Hände. Sein Blick blieb forschend auf ihrem Gesicht liegen, wo noch schwach die Spuren ihrer Verletzung zu sehen waren.

„S'il vous plaît, racontez tout. Il me faut connaître toutes les détails." (Bitte, erzählt alles. Ich muss alle Einzelheiten wissen).

* * *

_Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz geraten, aber ich hielt es für besser, es nicht mit dem folgenden Kapitel zusammenzufassen, sondern so zu lassen._


	8. Superbientum animus prosternet

**Superbientum animus prosternet**

****

Das Fest war im vollen Gange, als Sophie endlich den Saal betrat. Nervös blickte sie sich um, aber niemand schien Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Zögerlich ging sie weiter, wurde aber im nächsten Moment aufgehalten.

„Seine Lordschaft erwartet Euch, Madame", meldete ein Diener und führte sie dann zur Stirnseite des Raumes, wo Gloucester tief in ein Gespräch mit einem großen, blonden, elegant gekleideten Mann vertieft war.

„Ich danke Euch für diese große Ehre, Exzellenz", versetzte der Fremde gerade und verneigte sich leicht.

„Ich bin froh in Euch den geeigneten Mann für diese Aufgabe gefunden zu haben", versetzte der Herzog mit wohlwollendem Nicken, woraufhin sich der Mann erneut verneigte.

Jetzt bemerkte Gloucester sie: „Willkommen Madame du Barry. Darf ich Euch bekannt machen mit Lord Cumming, Earl of Montrose."

Eine weitere Verneigung. Er ergriff ihre Hand und deutete einen Kuss an.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", versetzte sie etwas befangen.

„Tout le plaisir est pour moi » (Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits), antwortete der Herr mit angenehm weicher Stimme.

„Lord Cumming wird in Zukunft die Verwaltung der hiesigen Streitkräfte übernehmen, wenn ich abwesend sein sollte."

Gloucester erhob sein Glas.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Eure Arbeit ein erfreulicheres Licht auf meinen Status hier werfen wird, als ich es bisher erleben musste."

Er warf Sophie einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ich bin Euch ganz zu Diensten, Exzellenz."

Der Herzog wandte sich nun Sophie zu.

„Ich sehe, dass Ihr Euch zumindest ein wenig von Eurem Schrecken erholen konntet. Ihr seht blendend aus, Madame."

„Das habe ich Euch zu verdanken, Exzellenz", erwiderte sie mit einer leichten Verneigung.

„Seid gewiss, dass Tavington die gerechte Strafe für sein Verhalten bekommt. Eure erste Amtshandlung, Cumming."

Der Earl wies mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung hinter sie: „Um den Captain wird sich gerade gekümmert."

Sie wandten sich um.

Tavington stand am anderen Ende des Saals in einer Gruppe junger Leute, die sich sichtlich amüsierten. Sophie sah sein Lächeln mit Abscheu. Plötzlich legte jemand dem Captain von hinten hart die Hand auf die Schulter. Tavington fuhr wütend herum. Zwei Soldaten standen mit verschlossenen Gesichtern hinter ihm und machten Anstalten ihn abzuführen. Ein heftiger Streit entstand, der bald die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste erregte.

„Verzeiht, Mylord", versetzte Cumming mit entschlossener Miene und durchquerte dann den Saal.

Mittlerweile hatten die Männer Tavington überwältigt und ihm Eisen angelegt.

„Was soll das?", zischte der Captain wütend.

Der Saal war jetzt totenstill.

„Captain William Tavington. Ihr werdet beschuldigt, Eure Position als Befehlshaber der hiesigen Streitkräfte auf schlimmste Weise missbraucht und die Befehle seiner Lordschaft sämtlich missachtet zu haben. In Folge dessen kam es zu mehreren Aufständen innerhalb der Bevölkerung. Des Weiteren werdet Ihr beschuldigt, die unrechtmäßige Gefangennahme und Misshandlung der Comtesse du Barry zu veranlassen, die unter dem persönlichen Schutz seiner Exzellenz steht. Darum werdet Ihr zu drei Tagen Arrest verurteilt, sowie einem Spießrutenlauf durch je eine Kompanie am ersten und letzten Tag Euer Haft. Die Strafe wird sofort vollzogen."

Den Worten Cummings folgte ein Raunen im Saal.

„Und wer sind Sie", zischte Tavington, weiß vor Wut, „dass Sie ein solches Urteil verhängen können, _Sir_?"

„Der Earl of Montrose ist der kommandierende Offizier über die hiesigen Streitmächte seiner Majestät", schaltete sich Gloucester mit strenger Stimme ein, „nun, da Ihr Eures Amtes enthoben seid."

Tavington wandte den Kopf und sah sie neben dem Herzog stehen. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie und sie hatte Mühe ihm standzuhalten.

Der Earl gab den Männern ein Zeichen, woraufhin sie den Captain nach draußen zerren wollten. Tavington aber wehrte sie ab.

„Ich kann allein gehen", zischte er und verließ eskortiert von den beiden den Saal.

Die Besucher starrten ihm hinterher.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie diesen unerfreulichen Zwischenfall", versetzte Cumming, „aber diese Sache bedurfte keinerlei Aufschub. Lassen Sie uns nun aber wieder zum amüsanten Teil des Abends kommen und uns erinnern wem wir diese großartige Feier zu verdanken haben."

Er hob sein Glas: „Auf seine Exzellenz Herzog William of Edinburgh und auf seine ehrenwerte, tapfere Freundin, die Comtesse du Barry."

Das schien die Menschen aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen. Alle hoben ihr Glas und tranken auf das Wohl des Herzogs. Die Musik setzte ein und im nächsten Moment schien die Verhaftung Tavingtons vergessen. Sophie stand gedankenversunken neben Gloucester, als Cumming herantrat.

„Madame, puis-je me permettre?" (Darf ich bitten?)

Sie vertrieb ihre trübsinnigen Gedanken und lächelte.

„Avec plaisir, Monsieur le Comte. »

Der Earl of Montrose war eine sehr angenehme Begleitung. Er hatte die vollendeten Manieren eines Höflings, was aber nicht aufgesetzt wirkte. Mehrmals am Abend machte er ihr Komplimente, mal in Englisch, mal in Ihrer eigenen Sprache, die er bestens beherrschte. Er unterhielt sich fast ausschließlich mit ihr, was, gab er zur Antwort, wohl daran lag, dass sie eine der wenigen Personen im Raum war, die eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung dem Klatsch, der sonst im Raum vorherrschte, vorzog. Er befragte sie über jede einzelne Begebenheit seit ihrer Ankunft in Edinburgh, über ihr Leben in Frankreich, das Dasein am Hof des Königs, über ihre Mutter. Es verblüffte sie, wie genau er zuhörte, wie er nachfragte und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Und es erschreckte sie ein wenig, wie viel sie von sich preisgab, Befürchtungen, Kummer und Hoffnungen.

Unterbrochen wurde ihre langen Gespräche durch gemeinsame Tänze. Cumming tanzte sicher und bestimmt. Während er sie führte, machte er sie immer wieder auf andere Paare aufmerksam, die sichtlich Mühe hatten der Musik zu folgen. Oft musste Sophie laut auflachen, wenn er einen kurzen trockenen Kommentar gab. Kurz, er schaffte es, sie die schrecklichen letzten Tage vergessen zu machen.

Als die Feier schließlich vorüber war und sie sich von dem Earl verabschiedet hatte, betrat sie mit beschwingten Schritten ihr Quartier.

Seltsamerweise war Caitlin nicht da, aber Sophie war von einer matten Glückseligkeit erfüllt, sodass sie nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, sondern sich selbst entkleidete und dann selig einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit einem Kribbeln im Magen und den verschwommenen Erinnerungen an verworrene Träume im Kopf. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte sich um. Sie hatte sich hier in Edinburgh noch nie so glücklich und zu Hause gefühlt wie jetzt. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett.

„Caitlin?", rief sie fröhlich, aber es kam keine Antwort. Sie rief noch einmal, ohne Erfolg.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat sie in den Nebenraum, wo die Zofe eine Pritsche hatte. Das Bett war unberührt. Wo war das Mädchen?

Grübelnd versah sie die Morgentoilette allein und trat dann den Weg zu den Räumen des Herzogs an, der sie zum Frühstück eingeladen hatte.

„Madame", begrüßte er sie, „ich sehe Ihr hattet eine gute Nacht. Ihr strahlt vor Glück und Schönheit."

„Das habe ich dem wundervollen gestrigen Abend zu verdanken, Mylord", antwortete sie.

„...und wohl auch dem Earl of Montrose. Ich sah Euch gestern ausschließlich mit ihm", versetzte er mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln.

„Ja", sie errötete leicht, „er ist ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Gentleman."

„Das ist er, ohne Zweifel. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich ebenfalls eingeladen mit uns zu frühstücken, aber er hat leider heute morgen eine lästige Pflicht zu erledigen."

Schlagartig flammte die Erinnerung an die Verhaftung Tavingtons in ihr auf. Die hatte sie ganz vergessen.

„Ich hoffe, diese schreckliche Angelegenheit fordert nicht, dass Ihr Euch noch weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten aussetzt, Monsieur."

„Oh nein", antwortete er grimmig, „ich hoffe, dass diese Schande damit ein für alle mal ausgemerzt wird."

Sie nickte ernsthaft.

„Aber nun lasst uns über erfreulichere Dinge reden. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn Ihr mich auf der Jagd morgen früh begleitet?

Der Earl wird auch teilnehmen", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu.

„Das klingt wunderbar", entgegnete sie.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Cumming betrat den Raum, überraschenderweise gefolgt von Caitlin. Er verneigte sich vor dem Herzog und küsste ihre Hand.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Gloucester, „ich hoffe, es ist alles gut verlaufen."

„Natürlich Mylord", gab der Earl zur Antwort. „Das hier", er wies auf Caitlin, „fand ich auf dem Weg hierher. Sie scheint mir ein wenig durcheinander."

Das Mädchen starrte auf den Boden. Ihre Augen waren gerötet.

„Qu'est - ce qui te prend ? (Was ist dir ?), fragte Sophie mitfühlend.

„Rien, Madame" (Nichts, Madame), antwortete Caitlin mit tonloser Stimme.

„Das sieht mir aber anders aus", versetzte Cumming freundlich.

Sophie erhob sich: „Messieurs, entschuldigen Sie bitte."

Der Herzog nickte billigend.

Sie führte das Mädchen an ihrem Arm nach draußen und in ihr Quartier.

„Alors, erzähl mir was dich bedrückt", versetzte sie mit freundlicher Stimme.

Aber das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist es, dass du gestern nicht da warst?", hakte Sophie nach, „deswegen bin ich dir nicht böse."

Wieder verneinte Caitlin stumm. Dann fing sie plötzlich an zu weinen.

Sophie nahm sie in den Arm.

„Willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Es wird dir dann bestimmt besser."

Sie bekam nur ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. Caitlin streifte ihre Hand ab und erhob sich.

„Bien", seufzte Sophie, „ich möchte nicht, dass du in diesem Zustand arbeitest. Du kannst dich zurückziehen bis du dich besser fühlst, aber falls du es doch erzählen möchtest. Ich werde dir zuhören."

Stumm verließ das Mädchen den Raum.

_Was, um Himmels Willen, war ihr passiert? Vielleicht eine Krankheit oder ein Todesfall in ihrer Familie? Aber warum hätte sie mir das nicht erzählen sollen? Nein, es muss etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Sie verschweigt mir etwas._

Sophie zwang sich, geduldig zu sein. Sie musste warten bis Caitlin freiwillig zu ihr kam. Trotzdem wollte sie von jetzt an die Augen offen halten.

Über der Lektüre von _Les Femmes Savantes_ schlief sie schließlich ein, bis sie in aller Herrgottsfrühe von einem Geräusch geweckt wurde. Caitlin war noch nicht wiedergekehrt. Sie musste wohl größere Schwierigkeiten haben, als Sophie angenommen hatte. Sie würde sich heute auf die Suche nach ihr begeben und noch einmal versuchen, sie zu einer Erklärung zu bringen. Langsam ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen zurücksinken, als es plötzlich klopfte. Das war also das Geräusch, das sie geweckt hatte. Rasch sprang sie aus dem Bett.

„Madame du Barry ? C'est moi. Est-ce que vous êtes éveillée ? » (Madame du Barry ? Ich bin es. Seid Ihr wach?), erklang die Stimme des Earl of Montrose hinter der Tür.

„Oui, mais ne hasardiez pas d'entré. Je suis en état pas acceptable. » (Ja, aber wagt es nicht einzutreten. Ich bin in einem unmöglichen Zustand.), rief sie ihm durch die verschlossene Tür zu, während sie versuchte, sich in ihr Kleid zu zwängen.

Er räusperte sich verlegen: „La chasse est prête à dèpart..." (Die Gesellschaft ist bereit um Aufbruch...)

„Mille regrets. Il me faut quelques minutes. Dites - ils qu'ils doivent partir s'il vous plaît. Je ne deviendrai pas participer… » (Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Ich brauche einige Minuten. Sagt ihnen bitte, dass sie aufbrechen sollen. Ich werde wohl nicht teilnehmen..."

„Ne vous tracassez pas, Madame. Nous pouvons attendre vous. » (Keine Sorge Madame. Wir können auf Euch warten.)

„Non, je ne veux pas que vous retarder. Allez, je suivrai. » (Nein, ich will Sie nicht aufhalten. Geht, ich werde nachkommen.)

Vous êtes sûre ? Ça ne dérange pas, que nous… » (Seid Ihr sicher. Es macht keine Umstände, wenn wir...)

„Oui, je suis sûre! Et maintenant allez ! » (Ja, ich bin sicher ! Und nun geht!) , rief sie mit leicht panischer Stimme, während sie versuchte ihr Mieder allein zuzuschnüren. Wo steckte bloß Caitlin?!

Er räusperte sich verlegen: „Eh bien. Je vous rencontre à la chasse dans ce cas. » (Nun. Ich treffe Euch dann bei der Jagd.)

Erleichtert hörte sie, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten. Das Mieder hatte sie noch immer nicht ordentlich schließen können und ihre Haare waren nicht frisiert. Sie überlegte, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte, noch aufzubrechen. Zur Hälfte angezogen war sie allerdings schon. Wenn nur dieses dumme Mieder nicht wäre. Sie zerrte am Verschluss und hielt die Luft an. Gut, dass Cumming sie nicht in einem solchen Aufzug sah. Wie hatte sie die Jagd nur vergessen können? Wo sie sich doch so darauf gefreut hatte. Hoffentlich war der Earl nicht enttäuscht. Sie musste sich beeilen, vielleicht würde sie sie ja noch innerhalb der Stadt einholen. Gerade in diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wohin die Gesellschaft ritt. Rasch legte sie letzte Hand an und stülpte sich einen großen Hut über ihre mehr schlecht als recht frisierten Haare. Zum Glück waren sie von Natur aus lockig, so musste sie sie nicht erst eindrehen. Sie hätte Caitlin jetzt dringend gebraucht.

Sie eilte durch den Korridor und versuchte im Laufen ihren Redingote zu schließen, als sie plötzlich stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel.

„Madame, vous êtes blessée ? »(Madame, seid Ihr verletzt?), ertönte ein Stimme über ihr und jemand ergriff ihre Hand.

Sie blickte auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht Cummings.

Sie merkte wie sie rot wurde.

„Ça va bien", murmelte sie beschämt und rappelte sich auf. Ihre Knie pochten schmerzhaft und sie hatte Mühe auf die Beine zu kommen. Vorsichtig half er ihr auf und reichte ihr dann den Hut, der natürlich nicht mehr ihre unfrisierten Haare verdeckte. Schnell setzte sie ihn auf.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nachkommen werde", brummte sie immer noch verlegen, „Ihr hättet nicht auf mich warten müssen."

„Die Gesellschaft ist auch schon aufgebrochen, Madame", erwiderte er, „aber ich dachte, ich warte hier, um Euch den Weg zu zeigen. Ihr seid wunderschön."

Er sagte das alles in einem Atemzug und ohne jegliche Ironie. Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Die Tatsache, dass sie total zerzaust und erhitzt war, hatte er anscheinend vollkommen außer Acht gelassen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie, eine Sekunde zu lang, um es als eine höfische Begrüßung aufzufassen.

Sie schluckte trocken. Erwidern konnte sie nichts. Er sah sie noch immer an. Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich: „Alors...on y va?" (Also...gehen wir?)

Er lächelte verlegen und löste endlich die Augen von ihr. Schnell lief sie voran zu den Stallungen.

Gerade als sie das Gebäude betreten wollten, nahm sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Eine zierliche Person huschte über den Hof in Richtung Tor.

„Das ist Caitlin", bemerkte Sophie erstaunt, „ich frage mich, wo sie um diese Zeit hin will."

„Als ich sie gestern auffand, war es ungefähr um die selbe Zeit", versetzte Cummings.

„Was hat sie nur? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht", überlegte Sophie und sah der Gestalt mit besorgtem Blick nach.

„Wenn Ihr wünscht, können wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen und ihr folgen", schlug der Earl vor.

„Aber was wird dann aus der Jagd?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass wir die Gesellschaft noch einholen."

„Das tut mir leid", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen.

„Das macht nichts. Ich weiß eigentlich auch gar nicht, wohin sie geritten sind", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber, Ihr wolltet mir doch den Weg zeigen", fragte Sophie verwundert.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter: „In Wirklichkeit wollte ich nur Eure Gesellschaft nicht missen. Ob ich dabei jage oder suchend durch die Landschaft reite oder eine Zofe verfolge tut meinem Glück keinen Abbruch."

„Das ist ziemlich dreist", entgegnete sie, strahlte aber über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich hatte gehofft, es würde Euch ebenso wenig ausmachen und ich hatte offensichtlich Recht. Auf jeden Fall helfe ich Euch mit Freunden das Geheimnis des Mädchens zu ergründen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es recht ist", versetzte Sophie leise, „andererseits will ich ihr nur helfen..."

Sie schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. Dann fasste sie den Beschluss.

„Etwas bekümmert sie und ich muss wissen was es ist. Ich rechne mit Eurer Verschwiegenheit in dieser Sache, Monsieur."

Er nickte ernst und führte dann rasch zwei Pferde aus dem Stall, die für sie bereitstanden. Sie stiegen auf und trabten langsam zum Tor hinaus.

Caitlin war noch nicht allzu weit entfernt, obwohl sie jetzt fast rannte. Vorsichtig folgten sie dem Mädchen, dass den Weg durchs Canon Gate und High Street einschlug.

„Vielleicht geht sie nur zur Frühmesse in St. Giles", vermutete Sophie.

„Nein, dann würde sie nicht so eine Vorsicht an den Tag legen", erwiderte Cummings, die Augen fest auf das eilende Mädchen gerichtet, das im Laufen immer wieder ängstliche Blicke um sich warf. Zum Glück bemerkte sie die beiden Reiter nicht, die ihr in großem Abstand folgten. Tatsächlich ließ sie die Kathedrale hinter sich und setzte ihren Weg durch die Royal Mile fort.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was sie vorhat." Der Blick des Earl of Montrose verdüsterte sich, als er sah, wie sie den Weg zum Edinburgh Castle einschlug.

Sophie sah ihn fragend an.

„Lasst uns umkehren, Madame, bitte. Ich werde es Euch später erklären."

„Nein", versetzte sie, „ich will es jetzt wissen." Sie sah ihn fest an.

„Sie nimmt den Weg zur Festung", erklärte er.

„Das sehe ich, aber was hat das zu bedeuten."

„In wenigen Minuten findet der Morgenappell statt. Viele Bewohner sehen es sich an."

Wirklich trafen sie jetzt auf immer mehr Menschen, die denselben Weg hatten, wie sie.

„Aber warum ist sie dann so bedrückt? Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Es, es werden auch die Urteile über gefangene Soldaten vollstreckt."

„Ihr meint, sie kennt vielleicht jemanden, der heute seine Strafe empfängt", fragte Sophie alarmiert.

„Nicht nur ich kenne ihn", gab er zur Antwort.

„Aber, ich kenne die Soldaten nicht...", erwiderte sie, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, „Ihr sprecht von _Tavington_?"

„Ich habe Eure Zofe wie gesagt bereits gestern in der Nähe aufgefunden. Ungefähr um dieselbe Zeit. Da hat der Captain sein erstes Strafmaß."

„Das kann nicht sein. Wie könnte Caitlin etwas mit Tavington zu tun haben. Das ist ausgeschlossen."

„Sie wäre nicht die Erste, die ihr Herz an einen Soldaten hängt. Immerhin ist er, war er Kommandant der Stadt und häufig im Palast zu Gast."

Sophie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Das glaube ich nicht. Caitlin ist ein fröhliches Mädchen und Tavington ist brutal und kalt. Wie könnte sie ihn, ich meine..."

„Madame, Ihr messt dem zu viel Bedeutung bei. Es ist eine Schwärmerei eines jungen Mädchens für einen zugegebenermaßen recht beeindruckend aussehenden Soldaten, wie sie allenthalben vorkommt. Wahrscheinlich wird sie seine Bestrafung bald wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte sie grimmig und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

„Haltet ihr das wirklich für notwendig. Ihr könntet Caitlin auch im Palast zur Rede stellen."

„Es tut mir leid, Monsieur, aber ich muss wissen, was da los ist."

„Madame, es ist nicht leicht einem Spießrutenlauf beizuwohnen. Wollt Ihr Euch das wirklich antun?"

Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern setzte unbeirrt ihren Weg fort.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir einen schönen Spazierritt für diesen Morgen ausgemalt", rief er ihr mit leicht verzweifelter Stimme hinterher.

* * *

_In nächster Zeit wird die Arbeit wieder langsamer vorangehen, denn mein Urlaub ist vorbei und das heißt es beginnt wieder die Arbeits- und computerlose Zeit. Ich werde nur noch am Wochenende Zeit haben weiterzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch gedulden und bleibt mir treu. :-)_


	9. Modus vivendi

**Modus vivendi**

„Ich muss Euch enttäuschen", rief sie zurück, musste aber über seine Unbeholfenheit lächeln.

Er sah ihr mit zerknirschtem Gesicht nach, gab sich aber schließlich einen Ruck und holte sie ein.

„Ich habe mir vorgenommen mit Euch den Morgen zu verbringen und daran halte ich fest, wenn er sich auch ganz anders gestaltet", versetzte er auf ihren fragenden Blick.

Sie lächelte dankbar und gemeinsam erreichten sie den großen Platz, auf dem die Exerzierübungen durchgeführt wurden. Etwas abseits konnte Sophie Caitlin ausmachen, die mit angespannten Gesicht über die Köpfe der Soldaten hinwegblickte, die sich jetzt in zwei langen Reihen ordneten.

Sie stieg ab und stellte sich neben sie.

„Was machst du hier Caiteline?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, aus der sie die Enttäuschung nicht verbannen konnte.

Erschrocken sah das Mädchen auf: „Madame!"

„Hättest du nicht mit mir reden können?", hakte Sophie mit strenger Stimme nach.

Als Caitlin traurig und beschämt den Kopf senkte, reichte sie ihr mitfühlend die Hand.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, weil du hier bist. Ich wünschte nur du hättest mir etwas gesagt."

In diesem Moment erklang der Wirbel der Trommeln.

„Es geht los", versetzte Cumming, der neben ihnen stand.

Caitlin wandte sofort den Blick zu den Soldaten, die mit langen Weideruten bestückt waren.

Unter dem Klang der Trommeln und dem aufgeregtem Raunen der Menge wurde ein Mann auf den Platz geführt, der bis zum Gürtel entblößt war. Sein Rücken war bereits gerötet von den Striemen und geronnenem Blut von der gestrigen Bestrafung. Er lief schleppend und gekrümmt. Sophie hätte Tavington nicht erkannt, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass er es war. Seine Haare fielen ihm strähnig in das blasse, erschöpfte Gesicht. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung und Schmerzen. Als er am Anfang der langen Reihe angekommen war, wurden ihm die Füße in Eisen gelegt, sodass er nur mehr kleine Schritte gehen konnte, ein Soldat steckte ihm etwas zwischen die Zähne.

„Eine Gewehrkugel, auf die er beißen kann. Das hilft gegen die Schmerzen", erklärte Cumming leise. Sophie erschrak. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Die Trommeln verstummten für einen Moment und ein Offizier trat vor Tavington und zog seinen Degen. Er schrie einen Befehl, woraufhin die Kompanie die Ruten erhob.

Die Trommeln setzten wieder ein, diesmal in einem langsameren gleichmäßigem Rhythmus. Der Offizier ging vor Tavington her, die Degenspitze hatte er ihm auf die Brust gesetzt. Im Takt der Trommeln betraten sie so die geschlossene Reihe aus Uniformen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als die ersten Soldaten zur Rechten und Linken des Captains die Stöcke auf seinen Rücken niedergehen ließen. . Mit einem Zischen folgten die nächsten zwei Schläge. Die Striemen an seinem Rücken platzten auf und helles Blut sickerte ihm über die gebeugten Schultern. Als die nächsten Schläge auf ihn niedergingen taumelte er, wurde aber durch die Säbelspitze auf seiner Brust zum Weitergehen gezwungen. Die Hiebe erfolgten nun rasch und kräftig. Die Männer zielten kaum, sondern schlugen mit unbarmherziger Härte zu, sodass die Ruten den Captain bald auf den blutigen Rücken trafen, bald aber auch auf die Beine, Kopf und Oberkörper.

Sophie musste den Blick abwenden und sah zu Caitlin hin, die wie erstarrt neben ihr stand. Tränen liefen über ihr verkrampftes Gesicht.

„Das ist...", keuchte Sophie und sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Cumming, „Monsieur, Ihr müsst das beenden!"

Ein wuchtiger Schlag ließ Tavington in die Knie gehen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen und er versuchte seinen Kopf mit den gebundenen Händen zu schützen. Die Soldaten hielten inne. Der Offizier, der vorausgegangen war, beugte sich mit einem zornigen Gesichtausdruck zu seinem Gefangenen hinunter und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben, indem er ihm den Degen an die Kehle setzte.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sprang nach vorn. Eine Hand hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Non Madame, restez-là, je vous adjure… » (Nein Madame, bleibt, ich bitte Euch…), versetzte Cumming sanft, aber mit nachdrücklicher Stimme.

„C'est gruel." (Das ist grausam), schrie sie.

„C'est ça, mais il sut qu'est-ce qu'il ai attendu. Il a ordonné lui-même cette sanction trop souvent. « (Das ist es, aber er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Er hat diese Strafe selbst allzu oft angeordnet.)

Tavington kniete noch immer auf dem Boden, die Augen mühsam nach oben zu dem Offizier gerichtet. Dieser rief einen barschen Befehl und zwei Männer lösten sich aus der Reihe und zerrten den Verletzten brutal nach oben. Sie schlangen ein Seil um seine Handfesseln und zerrten ihn damit weiter vorwärts. Weitere Schläge prasselten auf ihn nieder und Sophie merkte wie das Grauen über das Gesehene ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Sie bringen ihn um", keuchte sie.

„Er hat schon weit Schlimmeres überstanden", erwiderte der Earl, ergriff jedoch mitfühlend ihre Hand.

In diesem Moment traf ein Soldat den Gefangenen mit voller Wucht am Kopf. Der Captain stöhnte auf und strauchelte benommen als ihn ein weiterer Schlag in die Kniekehlen traf. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf, dann brach er lautlos zusammen. Sogleich waren die Männer über ihn und versuchten ihn hochzureißen, aber er rührte sich nicht. Der Offizier trat hinzu und inspizierte ihn mit kritischer Miene. Dann gab er den Befehl zum Abtreten.

Sophie atmete erleichtert auf, als die Reihen sich auflösten. Sie warf einen Blick zu Caitlin, die aber immer noch in einer Art entsetzter Trance auf den am Boden Liegenden starrte.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte sie, bekam aber keine Reaktion von ihrer chambriére.

Stattdessen schüttelte Cummings ernst den Kopf, drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester und blickte dann wieder zu Tavington hinüber. Der Offizier und die zwei Männer standen noch immer da und stellten sich nun zur Rechten und Linken des Bewusstlosen auf. Sie hielten jeder einer Rute in den Händen.  
"Nein", hauchte Sophie, da ging auch schon der erste Schlag auf den regungslosen Körper Tavingtons nieder.

„Nein. Aufhören!", kreischte sie jetzt, riss sich von dem Earl of Montrose los und hastete auf den Platz.

„Madame!", rief er und setzte ihr nach.

Sie kam bei den Männern an.

„Hören Sie sofort damit auf!", brüllte sie den Offizier an, der sie verdutzt ansah. Die Soldaten hielten inne. Sie versuchte ihnen die Schlagstöcke aus den Händen zu reißen.

„Madame, ich bitte Euch", murmelte Cunnings mit leiser Stimme."

„Ich...das wollte ich nicht!", sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Es ist nicht Eure Schuld. Er hat es sich selbst zuzuschreiben."  
"Nein", entgegnete sie, „ich hätte mich nicht meinem Stolz und meinen Rachegefühlen hingeben sollen. Ich hätte ihm vergeben sollen."

„Er hat Euch auf das Schlimmste behandelt."

„Das hat er, aber ich will nicht ebenso handeln. Bitte Monsieur, setzte die weitere Strafe aus."

„Er hat verdient, dass..."

„Monsieur...", sie ergriff flehend seine Hände, „je vous implore." (Ich flehe Euch an) Sie sah ihn mit ernstem Gesicht an: „Vous pouviez clore ça." (Ihr könnt es beenden)

„Alors, c'est votre décision. Commuiez la peine pour le tort il a porté à vous que vous ressentez ça comme inique. Mais pesiez bien. Il ne vous remerciera pas pour votre compassion. »

(Nun, es ist Eure Entscheidung. Mildert die Strafe für das Unrecht, das er Euch zugefügt hat, wenn Ihr es als ungerecht empfindet. Aber überlegt es Euch gut. Er wird Euch Euer Mitleid nicht danken.)

„Merci Monsieur", (Danke, Monsieur) flüsterte sie erleichtert.

Er betrachtete sie mit einem Ausdruck der Besorgnis, gleichzeitig lag aber auch Bewunderung in seinem Blick.

„Lasst ihn.", befahl sie nun den Männern barsch.

Die sahen mit verwirrtem Gesicht zu Cumming, der zögerlich nickte.

Langsam traten die Soldaten zurück. Sogleich ließ sie sich in die Knie sinken.

Tavington war noch immer bewusstlos.

„Einen Arzt", murmelte sie, „er braucht unbedingt Hilfe.

„Zu Diensten, Madame", ertönte eine Stimme und ein fremder Offizier in Hemdsärmeln beugte sich über den Captain, kontrollierte Herzschlag und Atmung.

Hinter ihm stand Caitlin, deren angespanntes Gesicht sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln wandelte, als sie Sophies Blick auffing.

Mit knappen Worten wies der Arzt die Männer an, den Verletzten vorsichtig wegzuschaffen. Caitlin folgte ihnen. Auch Sophie wollte sich anschließen, aber Cunning hielt sie zurück.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Doktor Audley, ihn gut versorgen wird."

Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Ich werde es Euch wissen lassen, wenn es ihm besser geht, Madame", versicherte der Chirurgius, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten den Männern und seinem Patienten folgte.

„Ich werde Euch jetzt am Besten zurück zum Palast bringen." Ein leichte Traurigkeit lag im Blick des Earls.

„Monsieur, es tut mir leid, dass dieser Ausflug so verlaufen musste."

„Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte er mit Wehmut in der Stimme.

„Nein", widersprach sie, „ich habe Euch in eine Misslage gebracht. Das tut mir leid. Aber Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich Euch sehr dankbar bin und tief in Eurer Schuld stehe."

„„Und Ihr sollt wissen, dass ich alles, was Ihr von mir erbittet, mit Freude tue, Madame", versetzte er mit leiser Stimme und strich ihr unvermittelt, aber sanft über die Wange.

Mit zitternden Fingern, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie an ihre Wange. Dann ließ sie sich an seine Schulter sinken. Behutsam legte er den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.

Sie wurde von dem Öffnen der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Caitlin lächelte schüchtern und verneigte sich.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Sophie und erhob sich.

„Doktor Audley sagt, dass Ihr mit dem Captain sprechen könnt, wenn Ihr es wünscht."

Sie zögerte. Das würde bestimmt nicht leicht sein. Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und folgte ihrer Zofe in den Untersuchungsraum. Der Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes war leer und sauber geschrubbt. Der Arzt stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und säuberte seine Instrumente in heißen Wasser. Als sie eintraten wandte er sich um.

„Wie geht es Captain Tavington, Doktor?", fragte Sophie und blickte sich suchend im Raum um.

„Er ist im Krankenzimmer", der Mann wies mit einem Nicken zu einem Durchgang in ein Hinterzimmer, „Er ist erschöpft und hat Fieber, aber ich denke, er wird es überstehen."

Sie nickte beklommen.

„Vielleicht wollt Ihr Euch selbst überzeugen?"

„Er braucht doch Ruhe", versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

„Es wird gehen. Ich denke, er wird seine Retterin sehen wollen."

_Seine Retterin hatte ihn ja erst in diese Lage gebracht_, dachte sie und sah bittend zu Caitlin.

Die legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm: „Es ist in Ordnung, Madame."

Fragend sah der Arzt von ihr zu dem angespannten Gesicht Sophies und runzelte die Stirn.

„Also gut", versetzte sie und straffte die Schultern, bevor sie in das angrenzende Zimmer trat.

Etwa 10 Liegen standen hier. Die meisten waren unbenutzt, lediglich in Vieren lagen Soldaten. Zwei von Ihnen unterhielten sich leise, der Dritte schlief mit einem rasselnden Schnarchen.

Tavingtons Liege stand etwas abseits. Auch er schien zu schlafen, als sie sich ihm jedoch näherten, schlug er mühsam die Augen auf und blickte von dem Arzt zu Caitlin und dann zu Sophie.

Er versteifte sich und blickte sie feindselig an.

„Was soll das?", flüsterte er mühevoll.

Die Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht des Arztes wurde größer.

„Ich hatte angenommen, Ihr wolltet Eurer Retterin danken, Captain", sagte er scharf.

„Alors, merci Madame pour le sauvetage de cette situation fâcheuse dans quelle je ne serais tombé pas sans votre grand effort. » (Nun, danke Madame für die Rettung aus dieser ärgerlichen Lage, in die ich ohne Eure großen Bemühungen nicht hineingeraten wäre.)

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es falsch war, hierher zu kommen. Wortlos drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Caitlin warf dem Captain einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und folgte ihr dann.

„Was sollte das denn?", zischte Audrey seinen Patienten zornig an, „hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Halt dich da raus", antwortete Tavington.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber sie hat dir mit ihrem Einsatz wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet."

„Sie trägt die Verantwortung für den Spießrutenlauf."

„Soviel ich weiß, wurde die Strafe verhängt wegen deiner eigenmächtigen Handlungen."

Tavington wollte ihm widersprechen, aber Audrey ließ es nicht dazu kommen.

„Mag sein, dass sie dich provoziert hat, aber das könnte sogar eine Klarisse bei deinem Temperament schaffen. Sie hat ihren Fehler eingesehen und ich rate dir dasselbe zu tun."

Der Captain antwortete nicht, sondern starrte trotzig zur Decke.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du gerade deine ganze Arbeit der letzten Jahre zerstörst", versetzte der Arztjetzt eindringlich, „sie hat Einfluss. Das hast du ja bereits zu spüren bekommen. Und sie ist bereit zur Verständigung. Es wäre förderlich, ihr Angebot anzunehmen."

Der Captain sah Audrey an, dann nickte er zögerlich.

„Sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut", murmelte er.

„Gute Entscheidung". Der Arzt legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lief dann rasch nach draußen.

Sophie stand zum Glück noch immer im Sprechzimmer und wurde ebenso intensiv von Caitlin bearbeitet, wie Audrey es gerade mit Tavington getan hatte.

„Madame", meldete sich der junge Arzt zu Wort, „er bittet Euch noch einmal zu ihm zu kommen. Es tut ihm leid."

„Ihm oder Ihnen?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

Er lächelte entschuldigend: „Er ist nicht einfach."

„Was Sie nicht sagen", brummte sie.

„Ich bitte Euch seid nachsichtig. Nur noch dieses eine Mal."

Sie seufzte.

„Ein letztes Mal", versetzte sie drohend, bevor sie in das angrenzende Zimmer ging.

Tavington empfing sie in einer halb sitzenden Haltung. Er mied ihrem Blick.

Sie holte tief Luft: „Captain. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Mitschuld an dieser harten Behandlung trage. Bitte verstehe Sie, dass ich Ihren Rat nicht befolgte, weil ich in Angst war, um meine Lieben in Frankreich. Ich wusste nicht, in welche Gefahr ich Sie und andere damit bringen würde und ich bin hier um mich mit Ihnen zu versöhnen."

Sie verstummte und blickte ihn an. Auch Caitlin und Audrey sahen erwartungsvoll auf ihn nieder.

Er zögerte. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber schließlich sagte er leise:

„Auch ich muss mich entschuldigen und Euch danken für Euer Versöhnungsangebot. Ich hoffe, dass wir in Zukunft ohne solche Schwierigkeiten miteinander auskommen."

Erst nachdem er gesprochen hatte, sah er ihr in die Augen.

Beide wussten, dass sich der jeweils andere im Recht sah und dass nur die ungeheure Zuspitzung der Lage, sie zu einer Versöhnung gebracht hatte. Es war ein Kompromiss.

* * *

_Entschuldigt die Durststrecke, aber ein neuer Wohnort, neue Arbeit und das Feheln eines Computers, erschwert das Fortkommen in der Geschichte erheblich. Außerdem ist gerade ein Höhepunkt vorbei und ich muss wieder anfangen die Spannung aufzubauen. Das ist nicht ganz einfach.  
Danke für euer geduldiges Warten und die Versicherung mir trotzdem treu zu bleiben._


	10. In flagranti

_**In flagranti:**_

Sophie sah gedankenverloren in den großen Frisierspiegel vor sich. Ihr langes Haar fiel in dichten Wellen über ihre Schultern. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie mithilfe von Nelkenwasser von den Spuren des _Blanc d'etain_+ Weiße Gesichtspommade aus Zinn und der Lippenpomade gereinigt. Ihre Unterkleidung hatte sie ebenfalls bereits angelegt. Das Korsett war allerdings noch nicht straff genug geschnürt und für ihre Frisur würde sie ebenfalls Cailtins Hilfe benötigen, von den kleinen Details nicht zu sprechen.

Ungeduldig fuhr sich Sophie durch die Haare. Es war nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bis zu ihrem Rendrez-vous mit dem Earl of Montrose. Lord Cumming hatte sie zu einem Picknick eingeladen. Sie sah sein erwartungsvoll-gespanntes Gesicht vor sich, als er sie fast schüchtern um diese Verabredung gebeten hatte. Sie fühlte sich geehrt. Sie hielt sich gern in seiner Gesellschaft auf. Er war kultiviert, sehr zuvorkommend und er war ein attraktiver Mann. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er einige weibliche bewundernde Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte. Ebenso viele, wie sie neidvolle.

Sie lächelte. Sie würde den Damen weiteren Grund zur Eifersucht geben mit der heutigen Garderobe. Das hieß, wenn sie nur halb bekleidet und mit offenen Haaren zu der Verabredung gehen musste, würde sie sich zum Gespött der Leute machen.

Wo steckte nur Caitlin? In letzter Zeit hatte sich das zuverlässige und aufmerksame Wesen ihrer Zofe gewandelt. Sie schien unausgeglichen, wirkte zerstreut und erledigte die ihr aufgetragenen Sachen nicht so gewissenhaft und eifrig, wie Sophie es von ihr gewöhnt war. Obwohl sie das Mädchen schon einmal freundlich darauf angesprochen hatte, konnte sie nicht in Erfahrung bringen, was in deren Kopf vorging.

Allerdings hatte Sophie eine Vermutung, warum Caitlin so unaufmerksam war, eine, die ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und strich ihren voluminösen Unterrock glatt. Die filigranen Blumen auf dem hellen Stoff waren mit sündhaft teuren Goldfäden bestickt. Sie hatte erst gezweifelt, ob dieses Kleid, das man beinahe schon zur Grande Parure (Galakleidung bei Hofe) zählen konnte, nicht zu übertrieben war für das Picknick. Aber dann hatten ihr Stolz und ihr Selbstbewusstsein gesiegt. Sie wollte zeigen, dass sie in Sachen Eleganz und Couture die Nase vorn hatte.

Grazil lief sie ein paar Schritte. Dabei bewegte sie sich so, dass der ansonsten über die Füße reichende Rock einen Blick auf ihre Füße und Waden freigab. Auch ihre Strümpfe waren aufwendig gearbeitet und verziert.

Da klopfte es leise an die Tür und das Rascheln von Stoff sagte ihr, dass ihre chambriére es nun endlich geschafft hatte, zu erscheinen.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte Sophie in scharfen Ton: „Caitlin, was ist los mit Dir? Ich überhäufe Dich nun wahrlich nicht mit vielen schier unüberwindlichen Aufgaben und Du musst bei mir auch nicht schwer arbeiten. Ich kann wohl verlangen, dass du deine Pflichten sorgfältig und vorallem pünktlich erfüllst."

„Ja, Madame. Verzeiht mir."

Die Antwort war sehr leise und erstickt.

Sophie drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und fuhr erschrocken zurück.

Caitlins Gesicht war leichenblass. Einzig und allein die Lippen waren feuerrot, blutig und angeschwollen und ein langer Kratzer zog sich über ihr Kinn.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sophie alamiert und ergriff mitfühlend die Hand der Zofe.

„Nichts, Madame. Ein Ast ist bei einem Spazierritt durch den Wald zurückgeschnellt und hat mich getroffen."

Die Antwort kam zu hastig und stand im Gegensatz zu dem Entsetzen, das das Mädchen krampfhaft aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen suchte.

„_Mignonne_, ich weiß, dass du nur lügst, damit ich mich nicht sorge, aber so sorge ich mich noch mehr. Bitte erzähle, was dir wirklich geschehen ist. Kein Ast kann dich so verletzt haben."

„Es war, wie ich sagte", flüsterte Caitlin und senkte den Blick.

„À ton aise (Bitte, wie du willst). Dann möchte ich, dass du mir jetzt schnell hilft, meine Toilette zu beenden. Und dann wirst du dich den Rest des Tages von diesem ast fernhalten und dich erholen. Versprich mir das!"

„Ja, Madame", antwortete Caitlin tonlos.

Schweigend verrichtete sie dann die notwendigen Arbeiten, schnürte das Korsett, half Sophie mit dem Mieder und der Robe und türmte ihre Haare zu einem Meisterwerk aus Poudre und Bändern auf. Ebenso schweigend verabschiedete sie sich mit einer Verneigung.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir helfen kann, Cateline", versetzte Sophie, als die Zofe das Zimmer verlassen wollte, „ich bin für dich da. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

„Ja Madame", kam die höfliche, aber emotionslose Antwort bevor das Mädchen fluchtartig hinausging.

Sophie konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Was war los mit Caitlin?

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu der Szene vor einigen Tagen. Als man Tavington in so entsetzlicher Weise bestraft hatte. Caitlin schien dies alles mehr mitgenommen zu haben, als man es einer weitestgehend Unbeteiligten zugebilligt hätte.

Sie wirkte entsetzt und wie gelähmt von den Ereignissen. So, als würde sie mehr Anteil nehmen an dem Schicksal Tavingtons, als gut für sie war.

So sehr es Sophie missfiel, aber anscheinend war der Captain der Grund für Caitlins Gemütszustand. Es widerstrebte ihr eigentlich schon wieder über diesen Mann nachdenken zu müssen, der in letzter Zeit ständig in ihrem Leben eine Rolle zu spielen schien. Hätte sie Caitlin auf ihn ansprechen sollen? Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen.

Sophie sah das blasse, ägnstliche Gesicht vor sich, die Gewaltspuren an Mund, Kinn und Hals. Hatte er ihr das etwa angetan.

Unwillkürlich hob sie die Hand an ihr Gesicht. Dort, wo er sie geschlagen hatte. Was, wenn es Caitlin ebenso erging?

Sie fuhr hoch. Sie musste dem Mädchen helfen.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg und warf im Vorbeigehen ihrem Spiegelbild einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu. Bis zu ihrer Verabredung hatte sie nur noch wenig Zeit.

Vor dem Zimmer von Caitlin angekommen, hielt sie inne um zur Ruhe zu kommen und sich zu sammeln. Sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen um die Zofe nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen.

Gerade als sie die Hand hob, um anzuklopfen, hörte sie eine männliche Stimme, gedämpft durch die Tür. Sie erkannte ihn.

Heißer Zorn durchflutete sie und sie riss die Tür auf.

Tavington stand dicht hinter Caitlin, den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Die eine Hand lag auf ihren Nackten Schultern, die überzogen waren von zahlreichen Kratzern und Bissspuren.

Caitlins Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und ihre Augen sahen Sophie entsetzt an. Auch Tavington war erschrocken und zog blitzartig die Hände von dem Körper des Mädchens.

„Wie könen Sie es wagen!", fauchte sie.

Sie hatte dem Captain einiges zugetraut, aber das überforderte sie.

„Madame, es ist...", flüstere Caitin.

„Nicht so, wie es aussieht?", unterbrach sie sofort. Dann ließ sie den Blick über das zerwühlte Bett und die am Boden liegenden Kleider schweifen und richtete ihn dann wieder auf den Captain.

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung", fuhr sie drohend fort, „Was haben Sie ihr angetan?!"

„Madame, Ihr tut ihm Unrecht."

Ungläubig sah sie ihre Zofe an. Sie würde doch nicht diesen brutalen Menschen schützen wollen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Catheline. Er wird dir nichts mehr zu Leide tun."

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan", meldete sich jetzt Tavington zu Wort. Er war gereizt.

„Das sehe ich", antwortete sie grimmig.

„Er war es wirklich nicht."

„Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein", schrie sie. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie glauben sollte.

Tavington sah ein wenig hilflos zu Caitlin. Diese schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht Eure Angelegenheit", sagte er daraufhin und trat einen Schritt vor.

Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück, schallte sich aber gleichzeitg, weil sie keine Angst zeigen wollte.

„Caitlin steht unter meinem Schutz!"

„Dann ist Euer Schutz wertlos", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

Diese Dreistigkeit ließ sie rot sehen. Mit einem Aufschrei der Wut sprang sie vor und schlug ihn mit der größten Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte die Hände vor die Brust.

Überrascht taumelte er zurück und kanllte wuchtig mit dem Rücken und dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Er stöhnte und seine Beine gaben nach. Langsam sackte er zusammen.

Auch Caitlin hatte aufgeschrien und beugte sich nun sofort zu ihm hinunter.

Sophie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mit Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung, in den Augenwinkeln blickte sie auf Tavington herab, dessen Hemdrücken sich allmählich rot verfärbte.

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte sie gepresst.

„Ihr wollt vieles nicht", entgegnete er keuchend, aber mit vor Wut und Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht, „aber unglücklicherweise erst nachdem Ihr Euch in Sachen eingemischt habt, die Euch nichts angehen!" Er erhob sich mühevoll.

„Sie haben...Ich wollte Caitlin helfen!"

„ICH WAR ES NICHT!", schrie er, „Wie Ihr seht bin ich bei Weitem noch nicht in der Verfassung dazu. Oder denkt Ihr, sie hätte das alles ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen lassen."

Sie musste ihm Recht geben. Die Leichtigkeit mit der sie ihn außer Gefecht setzten konnte, hatte sie überrumpelt. Tavington war definitiv noch nicht gesund und kräftig genug, jemanden eine solche Gewalt anzutun.

„Sie können...", stammelte sie verzweifelt, „können nicht abstreiten, dass...da eben...etwas war."

„Das bestreitet ja auch niemand", brüllte er.

„Madame", ließ sich jetzt wieder die leise Stimme Caitlins vernehmen, „Ihr könnt ihm glauben. Er hat nie etwas getan gegen meinen Willen."

„Du wolltest das?", fragte sie und wies auf die Blessuren.

Stumm schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf: „Das war er nicht."

„Wer war es dann?"

„Ich...ich kann es Euch nicht sagen. Bitte Madame, fragt mich nicht mehr."

„Ich will dir helfen Caitlin."

„In diesem Fall könnt Ihr nicht helfen."

„_Bien_, ich werde jetzt gehen", Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Captain, der sie zornig anfunkelte, „ich möchte aber, dass du heute Abend zu mir kommst und mir die Wahrheit sagst."

„Das kann ich nicht!"

Sie merkte das sie wieder wütend wurde. Ungläubig sah sie Caitlin an, die den Blick gesenkt hielt, dann aber hob und sie flehentlich aber fest ansah.

Sophie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verließ dann wortlos das Zimmer. Die Wut und ihre offensichtliche Machtlosigkeit in dieser Situation auch nur ein Quentchen weiterzukommen, machte sie rasend. Mit eiligen Schritten, ihre Röcke etwas hochraffend, kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Schon wieder hatte sich Captain Tavington in ihre Gedanken geschlichen. Sein Verhalten und auch das von Caitlin gaben ihr nach wie vor Rätsel auf. Wen versuchten beide zu decken? War Tavington wirklich so unschuldig an der ganzen Situation?  
Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Sie wollte ihm glauben. Es tat ihr ehrlich leid, dass sie ihn körperlich angegriffen hatte und wieder verletzt hatte. Irgendetwas reizte sie an diesem Mann. Sie konnte ihre überschäumenden Gefühle, was ihn betraf, nicht in der angemessenen Weise im Zaum halten.

Sophie seufzte und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie musste ihre Gedanken jetzt in andere Bahnen lenken. Sie konnte schließlich nicht den gesamten Tag über das zweifellos rege, aber unangebrachte Liebesleben ihrer Zofe nachdenken.

Lord Cumming würde sie in wenigen Minuten abholen und sie wollte sich jetzt ganz auf diesen faszinierenden Mann konzentrieren.

Es klopfte. Ein Diener teilte ihr mit, dass der Earl of Montrose eingetroffen sei.

Sie erhob sich, ein letzter prüfender Blick. Sie lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an. Ja, sie war bereit, vorzeigbar. Er würde heute nur Augen für sie haben.

Mit erhobenen Kopf trat Sophie aus der Tür.

* * *

**+ Blanc d'etain** Weiße Gesichtspommade aus Zinn

* * *

_So ihr Lieben,  
hiermit entschuldige ich mich in aller Form euch so lange auf die Folter gespannt zu haben, aber ein Zehnstundenarbeitstag und das Fehlen des Computers...ihr wisst ja schon.  
Ich hoffe ihr erfreut euch trotzdem am neuen Chap._

_Und es gibt noch eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Zuerst die Schlechte: Ich habe meinen treusten Fan, Mrs. Skinner, verloren :-(  
Die Gute: Sie ist meine Co-Autorin geworden und hat schon fleißig an diesem Chap mitgeschrieben. Sie wird sich jetzt die Rolle der Sophie einverleiben. Ich bin sehr froh über diese Änderung, nimmt sie mir doch einiges an Arbeit ab. Außerdem ist es zu zweit viel, viel schöner._

_Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch genauso wie ich._

_LG, Wit_


	11. Ama rationem

**Ama rationem**

Linlithgow, Oktober 1791 

Er musterte sie schon eine gewisse Zeit von der Seite. Sophie du Barry war keine klassische Schönheit. Dazu waren ihre Augen zu groß, der Mund viel zu voll und auch mit der vornehmen Blässe, die zur Zeit sehr in Mode war, konnte sie nicht wirklich dienen. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine geradezu beängstigend gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Sie hatte zwar ein wenig Puder aufgetragen, aber die Schminke überdeckte nicht wirklich ihr leicht gebräuntes Antlitz.

Sein Blick glitt unauffällig tiefer. Sie war sehr schlank, zu schlank eigentlich. Ihr Busen füllte zwar das Dekolletee aus, aber auch hier hätte es etwas mehr sein können. Ihre Taille war sehr schmal. Er schätzte, dass er sie mit einem Griff seiner Hände umfassen könnte und sein nicht ganz ungeschulter Blick, was Frauen betraf, sagte ihm, dass sie ihr Korsett nicht einmal hatte besonders eng schnüren müssen für diese Taille. Dies wiederum entsprach sehr dem zur Zeit vorherrschenden Standard. Dies war aber auch die einzige Übereinstimmung mit der momentanen Mode. Alles in allem war sie eine ungewöhnliche Frau, was ihr Aussehen betraf und ihren Charakter.

Sie hatte sein Interesse geweckt.

Sophie strahlte einfach von innen heraus. Ihre herzerfrischende, forsche Art ließ ihn immer aufs Neue schmunzeln. Sie besaß die Schönheit der grandes dames bei Hofe, jedoch nicht deren Leidenschaft für Klatsch und Pomp. Stattdessen legte sie großen Wert auf die Ernsthaftigkeit aller Gespräche, die sie führte. Das sah man schon in der Art, wie sie ihre Umgebung musterte, ihrem Gesprächspartnern genau zuhörte und wenn sie sprach, so wusste sie in der Regel, von was sie redete und sie redete nicht selten von Dingen, die eine Frau heutzutage gar nicht zu interessieren hatte.

Er dachte an dieses unerfreuliche Ereignis vor ein paar Tagen, als sie für diesen ungehobelten Captain eintrat und nicht locker ließ, bis man Erbarmen mit ihm gezeigt hatte. Würde sie dies auch für ihn tun? Selbstverständlich würde sie das. Sie hatte einen ungemein ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn.

Je mehr der Earl of Montrose über die Frau, die mit etwas abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck an seiner Seite ritt, nachdachte, um so mehr war er sich sicher, dass er das Richtige zu tun beabsichtigte. Ja, sie würde die Richtige sein. Lange hatte er gesucht. Hatte gute Partien ausgeschlagen, weil die Frau mehr oder weniger nicht nach seinem Geschmack war. Aber hier war es anders. Sie erfüllte alles, was er für wichtig erachtete. Gut, sie war zwar etwas impulsiv, wusste nicht so recht, wann man zu reden hatte und wann es besser war sich in den Mantel des Schweigens zu hüllen, aber das waren wirklich nur Kleinigkeiten. Sophie war noch jung, man konnte sie formen und weiß Gott, er würde sie formen. Sie würde ihren Platz an seiner Seite und somit auch in der Gesellschaft einnehmen und sie wäre mehr als nur vorzeigbar.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zurück, zu ihrem Gesicht. Eine vorwitzige Locke hatte sich von der kunstvoll frisierten und mit allerlei Nadeln gehaltenen Frisur gelöst und hing ihr keck über die Stirn. Gedankenverloren strich sie sie immer wieder zur Seite.

Er räusperte sich. "Madame, verratet Ihr mir, wo Ihr Euch zur Zeit befinden?"

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, ehe sie begriff, was er sie gefragt hatte. Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Vergebt mir, ich bin nicht besonders aufmerksam. Ich habe gerade nachgedacht...meine Zofe..." Sie seufzte und winkte dann entschuldigend ab. "Ach, ich sollte Euch nicht langweilen mit Dienstbotengeschichten."

"Aber nein, liebste Comtesse, ich genieße jede Minute mit Euch. Auch wenn wir uns nicht unterhalten, wird es nie langweilig."

Leichte Röte überzog Sophies Gesicht. War das ein Kompliment? Natürlich war es das, und was für eins.

"Was ist mit Eurer Zofe? Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen", fragte er nun und lenkte sein Pferd dicht neben sie.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch mit ihr machen soll. Sie wirkt in letzter Zeit so abwesend. Sie ist verschlossen und heute, da sah sie aus als..." Sie wurde noch röter, bei der Vorstellung ihrem Begleiter zu erzählen, dass sie die Vermutung hatte Caitlin sei vergewaltigt worden. Das konnte sie ihm nicht erzählen und außerdem wollte sie Tavington nicht erwähnen. Was für einen Eindruck würde das machen, nachdem sie sich so für ihn eingesetzt hatte und hier war er anscheinend in irgendeiner Weise involviert.

"Ja..?" fragend sah sie der Earl an und bedeutete ihr, ihr Pferd an das Ufer des glitzenden Sees zu lenken, der vor ihnen lag.

"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Sie hatte wohl Streit mit einem Mann. Er muß sie gezüchtigt haben." Sophie wiegelte die Situation ab, innerlich bereute sie schon dieses Thema überhaupt angeschnitten zu haben. Sie lenkte ihr Pferd neben das von Lord Cumming, der in diesem Moment anhielt und ab stieg.

"Hat sie gesagt wer er ist?" fragte der Lord und half ihr beim Absteigen.

"Nein, sie weigert sich entschieden es zu sagen." Cummings warme Hände ruhten auf ihrer Taille, als sie aus dem Sattel glitt. Sie standen sich ziemlich nah gegenüber in diesem Moment. Sophies Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern. Sie war groß für eine Frau, stellte er fest. Sie ging ihm bis zu seinem Kinn. Sinnend sah er in ihre dunklen Augen, die sie in diesem Moment niederschlug und einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat. Diese Nähe war nicht schicklich.

"Vielleicht solltet Ihr die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen," erklärte Cumming und wies die beiden Dienstboten, die sie begleiteten an, Speisen und Mobilar für das Picknick aus den Packtaschen ihrer Pferde zu holen.

"Dort ist ein schönes Plätzchen." Sophie zeigte auf einen grünen Flecken direkt am Wasser, der von der ungewöhnlich warmen Herbstsonne beschienen wurde.

Cumming band die Pferde fest, während die Diener Decken und Kissen auf dem Rasen ausbreiteten und die Speisen servierten.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun sollte", griff Sophie das Gespräch von eben wieder auf, als sie sich niederließen. "Ich meine, die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Deim nächsten Mal wird er sie vielleicht umbringen."

"Madame, Ihr macht Euch definitiv zu viele Gedanken um eine Hausangestellte. Lasst doch dem Mädchen ihren Spaß. Vielleicht hat sie die ganze Sache ja genossen?" Cumming goß ihr einen dunkelschimmernden Wein in einen Kristallbecher.

"Ihr glaubt wirklich, irgend jemand lässt sich gerne schlagen, Mylord?" Sophie sah den Mann ihr gegenüber ein wenig fassungslos an.

"Naja, vielleicht nur ein ganz kleines bisschen," wiegelte der Lord ab. Ihm gefiel immer weniger, wohin ihr Gespräch hinzielte. Er würde sie bestimmt nicht in die Abgründe menschlicher Sexualität einweihen. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

"Sie ist nicht nur ein ganz kleines bisschen geschlagen worden und bitte, Lord Cumming, ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden. Cait ist ganz allein mein Problem und ich werde damit fertig." Sie versuchte energisch ein Stück Fleisch auf ihre Gabel zu bekommen.

"Lasst mich", versetzte Cumming und spickte das Fleisch mit seinem Messer auf. Behutsam führte er es zu ihrem Mund. Zögerlich ließ sie zu, dass er ihr das Fleisch hineinsteckte. Dieses Thema musste entgültig beendet werden. Der Earl of Montrose hatte es verdient, dass sie ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie lächelte leicht und ließ sich dann leicht zurücksinken.

"Es ist ein viel zu schöner Ausflug, um sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

"Ihr habt Recht. Wir sollten uns über Schöneres unterhalten", stimmte er ihr zu und lächelte zurück, während seine Augen sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck musterten.

In der nächsten Stunde genossen sie jedenfalls das vorzügliche Essen. Cumming war ein hervorragender Gastgeber und er plauderte im folgenden ganz entspannt mit Sophie, so dass sie den wenig erfreulichen Anfang ihres Picknicks schon bald vergessen hatten.

Nachdem sie ausgiebig gegessen hatten und jeder mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand dasaß, die Glitzenden Wellen betrachtend, schien der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem der Lord nun seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Geschickt lenkte er das sich etwas dahinschleppende Gespräch, welches von leichter Müdigkeit von seiten Sophies geprägt war, auf die Beziehungen bei Hofe. Er besprach vergangene und voraussichtliche Hochzeiten. Er erzählte kurz von seiner Familie. Seine Eltern waren beide schon lange tot. Er hatte nur noch einen Bruder, den er aber auch schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihr Gespräch wurde unmerklich immer persönlicher. Und dann kam der seiner Meinung nach geeignetste Augenblick für die Fragen aller Fragen.

"Comtesse?"

"Hmhm." Eigentlich war sie fiel zu müde, um seinen Ausführungen noch länger zuzuhören. Er war zwar sehr charmant und sie genoss seine Gesellschaft. Doch im Moment war sie nicht dazu aufgelegt zu reden, vielmehr genoss sie das warme, schöne Wetter. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die laue Luft des warmen Herbsttages und dasleise Gluckern des Wassers. Dazu noch das gute Essen und der genossene , schwere Wein. Es schläferte sie ein.

"Ich schätze Eure Gesellschaft sehr,Madame. Mehr als ich sagen kann. Ich denke oft an Euch. Ihr seid mir in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Mehr noch, ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach noch mehr Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Geht es Euch auch so?"

Sophie fand jetzt doch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erstaunt zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. Schon wieder ein Kompliment? Nein, das war mehr, sehr viel mehr. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen.

"Ich genieße Eure Gesellschaft auch, Lord Cumming und ich würde auch gerne mehr Zeit mit Euch verbringen. Lassen denn Eure Geschäfte das zu?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der Lord lächelte. "Es freut mich, dass Ihr genauso empfindet, Madame." Er ergriff ihre Hand, zog sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuß auf den Handrücken. Schon wieder überzog sich Sophies Gesicht mit einer leichten Röte. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

Cumming ließ ihre Hand nicht los, strich einige Male mit dem Daumen leicht über ihr Handgelenk und sah ihr dabei unverwandt in die Augen.

"Madame", er ließ eine Pause, zögerte kurz, "Sophie, ich weiß, wir sollten uns eigentlich noch etwas besser kennen lernen, mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, uns unserer Gefühle füreinander sicher sein. Aber was mich angeht, so bin ich sicher. Ich hoffe es ergeht Euch ähnlich." Er holte tief Luft.

"Sophie Marie du Barry würdet Ihr...würdet Ihr einer Vermählung zustimmen?"

"Was?", Sophies Augen weiteten sich. Sie war überrumpelt.

"Würdet Ihr meine Frau werden?", wiederholte Cumming nervös und blickte zu Boden.

Sie hatte mit Einigem gerechnet, aber mit einem Heiratsantrag ganz bestimmt nicht. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Erwartete er, dass sie sofort antwortete? Natürlich tat er es. War er der Eine, welcher ihr Herz eroberte? War er der Eine, mit dem sie ihr ganzen zukünftiges Leben verbringen wollte? Liebte sie ihn, überhaupt? Wollte sie seine Frau werden?

Innerhalb von Sekunden schossen ihr diese Fragen durch den Kopf. Ja, sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen , sehr sogar. Er war charmant, gutaussend, gebildet, höflich und er würde auf jeden Fall eine sehr gute Partie für sie sein. Aber LIEBTE sie ihn? Nein. gestand sie sich ein, wohl eher nicht. Aber war das denn so wichtig? Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Mutter, die von vielen Männern geliebt wurde. Sophie hatte sich geschworen, ein anderes, ein tugendhaftes Leben zu führen, als die Frau eines ehrenhaften Mannes. Und hier war die Gelegenheit. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Zuneigung zu Cumming aufrichtig war und dass sie sich entwickeln könnte. Warum sollte sie ihr Glück nicht ergreifen?

War gegenseitige Achtung und Respekt nicht eine solidere Grundlage für eine Ehe, als stürmische, wandelbare und letztendlich vielleicht erlöschende, große Liebe?

Sie merkte, dass er langsam ungeduldig wurde und sie ihm eine Antwort geben musste. Es kam ihr nicht ansatzweise in den Sinn, sich Zeit auszubitten für ihre Entscheidung.

"Ja, das möchte ich." Ganz schlicht und einfach klang dieser Satz und veränderte doch ihr ganzes Leben.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln überzog Lord Cummings Gesicht. Auch sie lächelte. Er sah sehr gut aus, wenn er lächelte und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihr Herz.

"Natürlich werde ich auch bei Lord William als Eurem derzeitigen Vormund in aller Form um Eure Hand anhalten. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Ihr einverstanden seid...Ich will Euch in keinster Weise übergehen.

"Ich danke Euch, Monsieur, " sie meinte es ehrlich. Er hätte sie nicht zu fragen brauchen, aber das er es tat, bestätigte, dass er ihre Meinung und Gefühle schätzte und respektierte.

Sanf beugte sie sich zu ihm und ergriff seine Hand. Er führte die ihre zu seinen Lippen, ohne seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden.

"Vous me parez l'homme le plus heureux" (Ihr macht mich zum glücklichsten Mann) Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Avec plaisir"(Es ist mir ein Vergnügen), hauchte sie lächelnd, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem schüchternen Kuss trafen. Sophie schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf diese sanfte Berührung. Sie merkte, wie der Druck seiner Lippen ein wenig fester wurde und ein Kribbeln erfasste sie. Unwillkürtlich drängte sie sich näher an ihn. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie an sich. Sie seufzte leicht auf, versuchte die Schönheit des Momentes festzuhalten, bis sie sich schließlich schweren Herzens dazu durchrang sich von ihm zu lösen. Alles Weitere wäre zu früh und unpassend gewesen. Auch er lockerte nur ungern seine Umarmung, strich mit den Fingern sanft über ihren Mund und den Hals. Sie ergriff seine Hand und blickte ihm mit strahlendem Blick in die Augen.

Es dunkelte bereits und sie fröstelten beide als sie in der Residenz des Herzogs eintrafen. Sophie hatte den Earl gebeten, Lord William noch an diesem Tage von der Verlobung zu unterrichten. Sie betraten gemeinsam das Audienzzimmer.

Stolz und Glück erfüllten sie, als Cumming Gloucester in aller Form um den Segen für ihre Verbindung bat, den der Herzog ihnen mit aufrichtiger Freude erteilte.

"Natürlich muss diese freudige Nachricht gefeiert werden. Ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, eine angemessene Verlobungsfeier..."

Die Tür zu ihrer Linken öffnete sich und Tavington betrat den Raum. Er verneigte sich leicht vor dem Lord, streifte Cumming und Sophie aber nur kurz mit den Augen.

"Mylord, ich bekam Nachricht..."

"Das wird warten müssen", schnitt Gloucester ihm das Wort ab , "ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Ich denke, wir können auch morgen weiter darüber reden, Exzellenz", versetzte Sophie, der der unterdrückte Zorn Tavingtons über die Zurechtweisung nicht entgangen war und die nicht schon wieder den Waffenstillstand zwischen sich und dem Captain gefährden wollte.

"Ich habe mich schon den ganzen Tag mit Euren unerfreulichen Nachrichten herumplagen müssen. Ich bin es für heute leid", brummte der Herzog an Tavington gewandt.

"Ich bedauere, aber die Nachrichten sind nicht zu ändern. Ich kann Euch nicht mit dererlei Freuden unterhalten, die anderen vergönnt sind."

Er warf Cumming und Sophie einen deutlichen Blick zu.

"Sie vergessen sich, Captain", zischte der Earl in ungewohnt militärischem Ton, "Sie werden jetzt gehen. Heute Abend melden Sie sich zum Dienst bei mir. Ich werde dann etwas finden, das Sie daran erinnert, wer Sie eigentlich sind, Soldat."

Tavington erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich wortlos zum Gehen.

"Sie haben mich wohl nicht verstanden?!" Die Worte Cummings klangen wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Tavington hielt im Gehen inne. Für einen Moment herrschte eisige Stille im Raum.

"Ich habe verstanden..._Sir_", sagte er schließlich mühevoll.

"Ich hoffe es. Wegtreten!"

Mit tiefem Widerwillen im Gesicht salutierte Tavington und ging dann steif zur Tür. Er konnte es Sophie allerdings nicht ersparen noch einmal zu ihr zu blicken und ihr ein ironisches "Ich gratuliere" auszusprechen.

"Woher wissen Sie...?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Die privaten Verlobungsfeierlichkeiten in Linlithgow waren schwer zu übersehen."

Sophie errötete beschämt, ebenso der Earl, allerdings vor Wut. Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Captain den Raum bereits verlassen.


End file.
